No Ordinary Day
by DynamicGiraffe
Summary: Senior year is just around the corner for Mack and Brady. This is their last summer and they want to remember it. But when they end up in Wet Side Story again, and someone new crashes the party, will they find their way home? Or be stuck there forever?
1. Going back

Here is my second fanfiction story! Hope you like it! By the way I don't own Teen Beach Movie I only own my characters in this story. Enjoy!

Mack and Brady were having the time of their lives this summer. But sadly all good summers eventually come to an end. Senior year was approaching and this was their last summer where they could do anything they wanted to. They both wanted to do something to remember this summer by, they tried rock climbing, going to amusement parks, even bungee jumping, but nothing seemed to be working. They thought that maybe they could go to Wet Side Story again but there hasn't been a storm in months! So now they just sit in old lifeguard chairs and watch the sun set over the water.

"I can't believe summer is almost over!" Brady exclaimed as he put his arm around Mack and pulled her close.

"Yeah." Mack said not very enthusiastically.

"What's wrong? I mean I know it's kinda sad that summers over but at least we're together." Brady said not seeing why Mack was so upset.

"Its just that….. this is our last summer and we did nothing to remember it by. I wanted to remember this summer, have good stories to tell but instead we have absolutely nothing!" Mack exclaimed her voice raised on the last sentence, scaring Brady a little bit.

"Hey don't be like that."Brady reassured her "We still have until Thursday to do something worth remembering." He said with a grin on his face because he just came up with a plan.

Mack giggled at this sight "What are you up to?" She asked a little bit nervous. Brady's plans were always outrages.

"You'll see" he said the same way he did in Wet Side Story, grabbed Macks hand, and ran off to go get their surfboards.

"What your big plan is just to go surfing? We do that everyday!" Mack said being dragged towards the water by her boyfriend.

"Yeah but do you see that wave?" He said pointing out towards the distance once they got out into the water.

Mack saw what he was pointing at and gasped. That's Brady's plan to surf a huge wave. That's defiantly worth sharing. "Yeah." Was all she said and they started to paddle out to tackle that wave. Once they got there Brady looked over at Mack

"Are you ready?" he asked like he did when they were leaving Wet Side Story

" Once they got there Brady looked over at Mack

"Are you ready?" he asked like he did when they were leaving Wet Side Story

"Yeah" was all she said and after that they both stood up to try and ride that wave but after they stood up, they wiped out. The destiny board (Mack was using) flew up above the wave. Mack and Brady were stuck under the wave with no way to get out. Then suddenly everything turned black.

There you have it. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Arrival

Here is chapter 2. And I don't own Teen Beach Movie sadly.

When Mack and Brady surfaced all Brady was concerned about was Mack.

"Are you okay?" Brady asked concerned

"Yeah what happened to all the waves? What?" Mack asked very confused

"Come on let's get to shore, let's go." Brady said paddling to shore while Mack grabbed her board and paddled quietly behind him.

"Mack, look." Brady exclaimed pointing to a bunch of surfers on beach towels trying to get a tan.

"Wait a minute is that.." Mack started before being cut off by Brady

"SeaCat, Rascal, Kiki, and Giggles!" Brady exclaimed overly excited

"Wait where's Tanner?" Mack asked while searching for the tall surfer dude

"I don't know, come on let's go say hi." Brady said before trying to rush over to the group of surfers before Mack caught his arm and kept him back.

"We can't just go over there and say hi." Mack said like Brady should have already known the answer

"Why not?" Brady asked confused

"Because they are gonna start asking questions like hey how did you get back here?" Mack exclaimed

"So…" Brady said not getting what the big problem is

"We don't even know how we got here!" Mack practically screamed making Brady jump but everybody else didn't move a muscle.

"OW! That was my ear." Brady exclaimed holding his hand to his ear

"Sorry sweetie, it's just that this whole thing is so darn confusing!" Mack exclaimed now starting to panic, Brady put his hands on her shoulders like he usually does to calm her down.

"Don't worry we will figure it out." Brady reassured her and she just nodded her head as he pulled her into a hug.

Meanwhile Lela and Tanner were walking along the beach hand and hand when they heard a familiar yell at someone wearing a really bright yellow shirt, they saw him try to calm her down and they pulled into a hug, during the hug they could see a familiar face.

"Mack!" Lela cried running over to her long lost BFF

"Way to be subtle" Tanner said running after his girlfriend

Lela's scream startled Mack and Brady and before she could picture the image Lela came up and hugged Mack as tight as she could. Mack was startled at first, then realized who was hugging her and hugged back not as tight because Mack was beginning to hardly be able to breathe.

"Lela, let the girl breathe" Tanner said trying to get Lela away from Mack whose face was turning bright red, Lela pulled away and quickly apologized for hugging so tightly. Mack of course forgave her. All was quiet and a little awkward until Lela's gasp startled them all.

"You kept the necklace!" Lela exclaimed jumping up and down doing her annoying little giggle.

"Of course I did. Did you really think I would get rid of it?" Mack asked with an annoyed tone in her voice when Brady elbowed her in the side

"Ow." Mack said even more annoyed than ever. Brady sent an apologetic look but Mack scowled in return, she already didn't want to be here and people were just making it worse. Brady turned around and faced to incredibly confused friends.

"She's just a little cranky today." Brady said very carefully backing away from Mack incase she was going to punch him, instead she just stood there with her arms folded across her chest and simply just rolled her eyes.

"No one likes a cranky person" Lela exclaimed very cheerfully "Come on lets go to my house and get you already for the shin dig tonight! That's when we will tell everyone you're here." Lela said

"No. I'm good just like this." Mack said trying to get out of having a makeover but Lela just grabbed her arm, kissed Tanner goodbye, and ran off with a very annoyed Mack being dragged behind.

"Come on, we won't wait to tell the surfers you're here." Tanner said while walking towards the group of surfers Mack and Brady saw when they first got here.

"Hey guys" Brady and Tanner said in unison when they reached the group of surfers. All the surfers got up and ran up to Brady to welcome him back. Mack was right, they were asking him a lot of questions he didn't know how to answer. But he simply just lied a little to get them off his back.

"So you hungry or do you cats wanna surf?" SeaCat asked as everyone eventually calmed down with the excitement of seeing Brady.

"I'm a little hungry" Brady said in which he was. All day surfing and calming down Mack worked up an appetite.

"Radical! Lets go to Big Mama's!" Rascal exclaimed heading off in the direction of Big Mama's with 5 surfers following close behind them. They were talking about how everything was going in their world and in Brady's. When they entered Big Mama's, all was quiet until another head popped out of the ocean.

There's chapter 2, Hope you liked it, and please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Someone new

**Here is chapter 3. I don't own anyone besides from my own characters. Also I don't know if I should carry on with this story, no one is reviewing or liking it. So please review it means the world to me when if do.**

The strange head popped out of the ocean coughing up sea water, and seaweed.

"Where am I?" the stranger exclaimed to herself before paddling to shore. She looked around at the unfamiliar scene and sat down in the sand. Confused, scared, worried, she just sat there and started thinking.

**At Lela's house**

Mack was sitting in front of Lela's huge mirror while Lela was doing her hair. Lela was braiding her hair into a side ponytail. When she finished she started looking through her make-up trying to find colors to match the dress Lela picked out for Mack. It was very quiet and awkward in the room so Mack decided to try to start a conversation

" How are things with you and Tanner?" Mack said startling Lela who was choosing Mack's lipstick color.

"Good! Everything is working out great since the surfers and bikers made peace!" Lela exclaimed then carried on "How are things with you and Brady?" Lela asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Good. We are doing just great!" Mack said putting a smile on her face which she hasn't done since she got here.

"Anyways let's finish your make-up, then we will get into or party dresses!" Lela exclaimed overly excited. Once she finished her make-up she wouldn't let Mack see until her whole outfit was ready, she dragged Mack over to her closet where she kept Mack's outfit for the night. Mack's mouth dropped open it was the cutest dress she's ever seen! Lela saw her expression and handed her the dress and motioned for her to go put it on. Mack didn't hesitate to do so, Mack wasn't big on wearing dresses but this one was exceptional. She ran towards the Bathroom and came out moments later with the dress on.

It was a strapless, above knee length dress. It's light purple, with a dark purple ribbon around the waist, she wore silver, sparkly flats with a pearl necklace. She was a whole different Mack, and even though Mack would never admit it, she liked it.

Lela shrieked with joy at her masterpiece and changed into her usual shin dig outfit. They checked the time and noticed it was 7:30 and then rushed out the door on their way to Big Mama's.

**At Big Mama's with the guys (during the time Lela and Mack were gone)**

"So 6 pops and 4 regular fish burgers and 2 veggie burgers." SeaCat told the waitress. Assuming that was what everyone would like.

"So how are things going on between you guys and the bikers?" Brady asked trying to form a conversation

"Good actually, they don't show up until around noon so we pretty much get some peace and quiet around here" Rascal said while the waitress placed our food and drinks in front of us all and he dug in.

"So you guys don't like the bikers?" Brady questioned considering they were all acting like they never hated each other when he left now everything's different.

"Never have never will. They are too noisy, rude, and just because Tanner is dating a biker and the feud ended doesn't mean we all completely forgive each other." Giggles explained while cutting her veggie burger into pieces, all the others agreed, even Tanner.

"So, you guys going to the shin-dig tonight?" Brady asked changing the topic of the conversation from biking to dancing.

"Totally! We never miss one. Are you coming tonight?" Kiki questioned Brady

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it." Brady exclaimed digging into his fish burger. He would actually get to have an actual dance with Mack if he knew how to slow dance properly but he would never tell anyone that.

All the surfers were so excited at his statement. They finished their snack, payed, then went out to catch some waves.

**On the beach with the stranger**

Her thoughts were interrupted when 4 people in dark, tight outfits walked up to her.

"What're doing?" CheeChee asked the stranger

"Thinking." She replied flatly

"About what?" Struts asked followed by popping a huge bubble

"Stuff." She replied again flatly

"Well you should come with us to Big Mama's for the shin-dig tonight after you get cleaned up and into biker apparel." Butchy told the stranger

"I'm Butchy."

"Lugnut"

"CheeChee"

"Struts"

"And who are you?" Lugnut asked

**There's chapter 3. Please review, and I need a name for the stranger, it has to be a girl, so the first person to answer this Teen Beach Movie question right, while get the name they picked for the stranger. All you have to do is answer the following question along with a name for the person. Here's the question:**

_**What was Lela holding in Like Me when she sang, "All the boys they try to woo me."?**_


	4. The Shin-Dig

**Here's chapter 4. I really enjoy writing this story so I'm going to keep writing it. Anyways congrats to Cherrygorilla who got the answer right, Lela was holding a hair dryer! This character plays a big role in the story too! Anyways on with chapter**

They sat there for a while in silence when finally she spoke..

"Olivia. My name's Olivia." Olivia replied and all the bikers thought about the name for a second.

"Oh that's a pretty name." CheeChee said which followed by one of her signature giggles.

"Thanks" was all Olivia could say, she still wasn't quite sure on what's going on.

"Anyways, let's get you looking like a biker." Struts exclaimed grabbing Olivia's arm and pulling her in the direction of her house.

"A biker?" Olivia questioned 'why do I need to look like a biker?' she thought

"Because you're one of us now silly." Exclaimed CheeChee, Olivia nodded she wasn't going to bother arguing with them so she decided to stay quiet and followed them to the girl named Strut's home.

**At Big Mama's for the shin-dig**

The usual band was playing and the surfers were having a great time. The bikers haven't showed up yet so Mack didn't get swarmed with questions from them, instead she got compliments from Brady and the rest of the surfers. They were all laughing and dancing until the bikers came in with someone new, they all stopped dead in their tracks and looked at them very confused.

Olivia wasn't comfortable with all the attention but she got used to it. She was wearing a spaghetti strap above knee length black dress, a red bow around her waist, polka dots along her skirt, black high heels, black gloves that her fingers stuck out of, and her long, wavy blond hair was in a beehive. The girl who the bikers found in a swimsuit on the beach, was now transformed into a biker chick, all the guys couldn't help but stare. Olivia blushed and followed the bikers to their normal booth as Lela dragged Mack with her with some sodas.

"Who's this?" Lela asked her brother obviously wanting to learn her name

"Olivia Kane?!" Mack answered realizing who she was. All the bikers stared at her in shock wondering how she knew her name before Butchy even answered Lela's question.

"Mckenzie Fox! Long time no see!" Olivia exclaimed in a much more happier voice than Mack had used.

"How do you two know each other?" Butchy asked but before they could answer Lela dragged Struts back stage. Butchy was waiting for an answer when Brady came by and asked Mack to dance. She quickly responded yes and got up and dragged a very confused Brady along with her. Anything to get out of that awkward conversation.

"You're actually gonna dance with me this time right?" He asked hoping he would actually get to dance with Mack instead of him trying and her running away. She giggled and nodded yes then when the music started to play he spun Mack and dipped her like they did the first time they came and Mack just went with the flow.

As the music started to play everyone went looking for a dance partner, Lugnut asked CheeChee to dance and she did her annoying little giggle and he led her to the dance floor. Butchy asked Olivia to dance so they wouldn't be two random people sitting at a booth while everyone else was dancing, she said yes then Lela began to sing:

_The day started ordinary_

_Boys walking by (OOHH)_

_It was the same old story _

_To fresh or to shy_

_I'm not the kind to fall for a guy _

_Who flashes a smile (it goes on for miles) _

_Don't usually swoon_

_But I'm over the moon (cuz he was just too cool for school)_

_And now I'm falling for ya _

_Falling for ya _

_Can't hold on any longer _

_And now I'm falling for ya_

_Feels like I tumbled from another world_

_Into your arms and you're so secure_

_Maybe I'll stumble _

_But I know for sure_

_Head over heels _

_I'm gonna be your girl_

Olivia and Butchy were actually enjoying themselves but they thought it was a little strange so they decided to last through this song and never speak of it again.

_And now I'm falling for ya_

_Falling for ya _

_I know I shouldn't but I _

_I just can't stop myself from falling for ya_

_Falling for ya _

_Can't hold on any longer _

_And now I'm falling for you_

When the song came to end everyone clapped even though they hear that song every night but this time was exceptional, Lela didn't fall of the stage!

Now everything was simmering down and people were starting to head home. Butchy grabbed Mack and Olivia by their arms and took them to a corner

"Now how do you two know each other?" Butchy asked. 'Man this guy never gives up does he?' Olivia thought, before either one could answer Lela called Olivia's name and Brady called Mack's. They both quickly ran after whoever called their names and left Big Mama's. Butchy just stood there. 'Why don't they want to tell me the answer?' Butchy thought. They kept avoiding it but Butchy will get the answer out of them somehow.

**There you go. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Another Shin-Dig

**Chapter 5**

**Here's another chapter and please don't skip the note at the end it's important. (to me anyways)**

Mack had been avoiding Olivia and Butchy all day. Although, last night was pretty hard considering she stayed at Lela's. So today she's been trying to relax like nothing's bothering her, but Brady could see something was up.

"Hey what's wrong?" Brady asked Mack with sympathy in his voice

"What? Nothing! Why would you think that? I'm perfectly fine!" Mack said fast and nervously, something she did when she was hiding something. Brady just laughed and didn't ask her anymore questions, when Mack's like this, it's best to just leave her to cool down.

They have been hanging out all day, if they were going to be stuck her, they might as well do it being alone. Usually when Mack and Brady were alone they always got interrupted, by a cell phone, Mack's grandpa, Brady's siblings, Lela, Tanner, and the rest of the gang. Finally they found a time where they could be alone, but it didn't last for long, they were walking near the water when SeaCat came running up to them, Mack and Brady looked at each other and sighed, Brady turned to SeaCat and tried not to sound annoyed,

"What's up SeaCat?" Brady asked not hiding the fact he was annoyed very well because when he's annoyed, he rolls his eyes, slouches, and doesn't look you in the eye, Mack could see this and elbowed him in the side and sent him a glare. He quickly straightened up and looked at the confused surfer, but SeaCat shrugged it off and started talking,

"We are having a get together at Big Mama's right now, Lela wants you both there." SeaCat explained.

"What about the Shin-dig tonight?"Mack asked looking up at Brady who shrugged in return

"We are still having it but this is more of a surprise party for Giggles. It's her birthday!" SeaCat returned and before they could say anything else, SeaCat grabbed them by their wrists and dragged them to Big Mama's.

Big Mama's was covered with balloons and streamers, with a big banner that said 'Happy Birthday Giggles!' Lela found Mack and Brady and rushed over to them

"Hide!" Lela exclaimed, but before they could ask why Rascal shouted

"SHE'S COMING!" and everyone ran to find a place to hid, it was just the surfers besides Lela. They had invited the bikers but it was 10:00 in the morning, they wouldn't be up yet. When Giggles burst through the door everyone yelled 'SURPRISE' and Giggles was so excited and thrilled, she screamed and fell to the floor. Everyone rushed over to make sure she was alright, she got up and started to laugh because she was so embarrassed.

After Giggles settled down after her 'accident' and we all had cake, a slow song came on and everyone rushed to find a partner, Mack went and pulled Brady onto the dance floor but strangely he refused. Mack was confused and so was everyone else, Brady loved to dance so why wouldn't he slow dance with his girlfriend. Mack went over and sat down next to him,

"Why don't you want to dance with me? Is it something I did?" Mack asked worriedly

"No, no it's just that I never have told anyone this so keep it a secret ok? Brady told Mack and she could tell he was joking, she nodded and he carried on "I don't know how to slow dance." He told her very quietly.

"You don't know how to…" Mack practically screamed before being cut off by Brady,

"Shhhhh" Brady hissed, Mack continued this time in a whisper "You don't know how to slow dance?"

"Nope and it's embarrassing." Brady cried

"Come on, get up, I'm gonna help you." Mack said getting Brady off his feet and leading him to the middle of the dance floor while music started to play, Brady looked worried.

"How, how do you even know how to slow dance?" Brady asked he was really nervous

"My grandpa used to dance with me when I was little, I would stand on his feet, now I'm gonna teach you." Mack explained and started singing:

_Mack- Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close and take one step(Brady did as he was told, he was a little embarrassed because everyone was watching them)_

_Keep your eyes right to mine and let the music be your guide_

_Brady- won't you promise me that you'll never forget_

_Mack- now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget_

_Brady- to keep dancing _

_Mack- to keep dancing_

_Both- wherever we go next, It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you, It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do, and with every step together, we just keep on getting better, _

_Mack- so can I have this dance_

_Brady- can I have this dance_

_Both- Can I have this dance_

_Mack- no no mountains to high enough ocean to wide, together or not are dance won't stop, let it rain let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for, you know I believe_

_Both- that we are meant to be ohh_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you, it's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do, and with every step together we just keep on getting better _

_Mack- so can I have this dance_

_Brady- can I have this dance_

_Both- Can I have this dance_

By now Mack and Brady were face to face in the middle of the dance floor

"Thank you, I don't know what I did to deserve a girl like you." Brady whispered into Mack's ear, they were about to kiss when the bikers marched in. Mack saw Olivia and Butchy and rushed out the back door. She confused everyone, but Butchy wasn't letting her get away and he followed her out the door.

**There's the chapter, please review! Also I'm trying to decided Olivia's and Mack's background ********I thought of two ideas, you could either PM me or just put it in your review on what you think, and if you have a different idea you can say yours, I'm open to any suggestions. So here's my ideas…Olivia is either Brady's jealous ex-girlfriend or she bullied Mack in school. Tell me what you think just nothing mean, and any new ideas feel free to put them in there!**


	6. Mack and Olivia's Past

**Chapter 6**

**Here you go another chapter and a shout out to cherrygorilla, TeenBeachGirl194, and Struts4123 for reviewing my stories. You should check out their stories if you don't already do, they are amazing!**

After Mack had run out of Big Mama's with Butchy following her everyone just stood there with a mixture of shock and confusion written all over everyone's face. Lela was the first to speak,

"What is going on with Mack and Butchy?!" she shrieked, everyone looked at Olivia then at Brady

"I don't know, Mack's been acting weird ever since the shin-dig. Anyone know what's up?" Brady answered, everybody shooked their heads back and forth until a small but firm voice spoke up

"I know." Olivia started, she didn't wait for anyone to say anything before she continued "She's been acting weird because she saw me again."

"What? How do you to know each other?" Struts and CheeChee said in unison like they've been practicing that line all day.

"I was a really bad person…especially to her." Everyone gasped and she continued " I was a bully, I put people down, verbally abused my classmates, one in particular Mckenzie Fox." Everyone gasped again and Olivia was close to tears being lost in her memory, Lela, Tanner, and Brady were all so shocked. They knew Mack the closest especially Brady, and she's never shared any of this, nobody said anything and she kept talking,

"Mack was new to our school in the Southern Part of California, and she looked nervous and worried. Easy prey in my book. I was queen of the school and I was so rude to her and she never stood up for herself, she soon became the laugh of the school, I hurt her so bad I heard she wanted to commit suicide to be with her mom. That's when I felt awful. I learned later she moved here because her mom had passed away 1 year ago, she was still a wreck because she and her mom were really close, and I was awful to her! After summer break I wanted to make everything right, but I found out she moved away. So I forgot about her and became nicer. When I saw her yesterday I could see the hatred in her eyes and I knew she didn't forget about what I did. I immediately wanted to make things right but she kept annoying me and Butchy kept pressuring us to tell him how we know each other and that's why she has been this way." Olivia finished crying her eyes out. Nobody said a word they just stared until Brady spoke up,

"When was this?" He said choking back tears. He just found out the person he loved more than anyone else in the world had a past like that.

"About 3 years ago." Olivia replied. Brady came up on stage grabbed Olivia by the hand and led her outside.

"Where are we going? And who are you?" Olivia asked worriedly

"I'm Brady her boyfriend and we are going to go find Mack and Butchy." Brady explained

"Oh has she mentioned me?" Olivia asked hoping he didn't hate her as much as he probably does already.

"No and that's what worries me, come on I think that's them." Brady replied flatly rushing over to where he found Mack sitting on a rock with Butchy crossing his arms over his chest. He looked like he was waiting for an answer.

Brady and Olivia caught up to them and Mack's expression went from happy because of seeing Brady but scared when she saw Olivia. Mack was about to open her mouth to speak when Brady cut her off

"You don't have to say anything, Olivia explained it all." Brady said pulling Mack off the rock and into a hug.

"Actually yes she does, I's still need to know." Butchy explained pulling Mack away from Brady.

"I was so mean to her in high school." Olivia said choking back tears again

"Very mean! Why would you do something like that?" Mack screamed, Olivia was shocked! The Mckenzie she knew never stood up for herself, 'I guess people change' she thought. "Well..?" Mack exclaimed getting very irritated.

"I don't know! But what I do know is I want to make everything ok." Olivia explained trying to give Mack a hug but she backed away.

"No! you can't just show up here and say 'let's make everything ok' and think everything's gonna be ok! You hurt me and I never got an apology! Nothing you do or say will make me forgive you. Just leave me and my friends alone!" Mack exclaimed. She slipped her hand into Brady's hand and they walked away. She left Butchy confused and Olivia just watching them leave, now she was crying.

**Here you go, the secret about Mack and Olivia was revealed! Don't forget to review!**


	7. Stop and Erase

**Chapter 7**

**Here's another chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I couldn't think of what to write. Now I think I've got an idea! Anyways enjoy!**

Mack walked away in silence and she left Butchy confused, Olivia crying, and also having Brady confused. When they finally reached Big Mama's, Brady turned to speak but was cut off by Mack,

"Look can we just go into Big Mama's and pretend this day never happened and continue on with the annual shin-dig and won't worry about this until tomorrow. Please!" She told him. Brady didn't know what to say so he just nodded. They got transformed into the outfits they wore when they first came into Wet Side Story for the shin-dig.

"Come on, let's roll" Brady said taking Mack by the hand and leading her into Big Mama's. Everyone was dancing and having a great time. Olivia, Butchy, and the rest of the bikers were already there, considering they were in a movie where characters just appear it didn't surprise Mack or Brady. Olivia and Mack stayed on opposite sides of the dance floor. But when they ran into each other, hatred grew in Mack's eyes. Mack notice Olivia wasn't like her usual self when she wasn't around her friends, she almost looked nervous to be standing face to face with the all new Mckenzie. Mack suddenly was rushed onto the stage by Lela. Mack looked at her very confused.

"Don't yell at her. Just sing your feelings to her." Lela said handing Mack a microphone. Olivia smirked, the Mckenzie she knew couldn't get up on stage in front of people and perform, but she was wrong. The music started to play and Mack started to sing:

_You think you know me so well_

_You put me down it builds you up_

_You're kicking me around_

_You just can't get enough_

_And all your friends surround you_

_And without them by your side _

_You start to show your weakness _

_It's something you can't hide _

_Yeah, yeah_

_So Stop and Erase _

_Cuz I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face_

Mack looked over at Olivia and saw her laughing, she just couldn't help herself on the next line,

_Laugh while you can_

_Yeah live it up_

_But read my lips that the joke is on YOU _

Mack sang pointing to Olivia, she then stopped laughing because she was too embarrassed. Everyone was staring at her. Mack looked over at Brady and he had a smile on his face, Mack smiled and kept singing,

_I've figured it out_

_You're all about walking tall_

_On the people you knock down_

_So Stop and Erase_

_Cuz I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face!_

_I'm waking up I'm feeling_

_What I was scared to feel before_

_I've got my eyes wide open_

_Won't take it anymore_

_And all the lies and teasings_

_Guess I could never be that cool_

_You had them all believing _

_But now that's throoouuuuggghhhh_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Stop and Erase_

_Cuz I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face!_

_Laugh while you can _

_Yeah live it up_

_Cuz read my lips that the joke is on YOU_

_I've figured it out_

_You're all about walking tall on the people you knock down_

_So Stop and Erase_

_Cuz I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face!_

_Count down_

_Tables have turned_

_Better wise up_

_You've got a lot to learn_

_Cuz you are alone now_

_Well Stop and Erase _

_Cuz I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face!_

_Laugh while you can _

_Yeah live it up_

_But read my lips that the joke is on YOU_

_I've figured it out_

_You're all about walking tall on the people you've knocked down_

_So Stop and Erase _

_Cuz I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face!_

_Stop and Erase _

_Cuz I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face!_

_Laugh while you can _

_Yeah live it up_

_But read my lips that the joke is on YOU_

_I've figured it out_

_You're all about walking tall on the people you've knocked down_

_So Stop and Erase _

_Cuz I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face!_

Mack finished the song and all the surfers cheered, but not the bikers. Mack didn't really care, she was just so happy because out of all those years she was scared to stand up for herself and say what she wants against Olivia, she got up on that stage and sang her thoughts and feelings. She hopped off stage and Lela was probably the only Biker who wasn't mad at her. When Mack got finished of saying thank you to all the surfer's good jobs, Butchy marched over.

"Mack! What was yous thinking!" Butchy shouted which caused the whole place to be quiet and they all went to either behind Mack(which was mainly the surfers) or behind Butchy(which were mainly the bikers). Lela ,Tanner, and Brady stood in the middle.

"I was standing up for myself for once in my life!" Mack exclaimed but not as loud as Butchy. Olivia walked up and stood next to Butchy.

"I am surprised. I would've never imagined, little Mckenzie stand up for herself." Olivia mocked, she was defiantly turning into a biker. Mack looked like she was going to say something when SeaCat stood in front of her.

"Don't say that! You deserved that, considering how awful you were to Mack." SeaCat defended Mack, she couldn't help but smile.

"Yeahs but that was past, Olivia came to make everything ok, and Macks being rude." Butchy exclaimed backing Olivia up, now Olivia couldn't help but smile.

"Since when do you care about second chances?" Rascal exclaimed from behind Mack, he made her jump because his voice was so loud. Butchy just stood there not knowing what to say. Butchy doesn't think before he speaks so he isn't ready for what people say next.

"Didn't think so." Giggles exclaimed

"Hey be careful on what yous say." Lugnut exclaimed

"And if we don't." SeaCat said. Music started to play and Butchy grabbed Lela's hand and led her to where all the other Bikers are, and SeaCat grabbed Brady and Tanners hand and led them over to where all the surfers are including Mack. Everyone was staring at each other in hatred. A dance battle was coming up.

Did Mack and Olivia really just create another Turf War?

**There you go another chapter, sorry it's been a while. Anyways don't forget to review!**


	8. The Dance War

**Chapter 8: The Dance War!**

**Okay here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

_Butchy: We're the kings of the roads, you're the dogs of the sea_

_You're burning up in the sand, we break one hundred and three_

_SeaCat: Leather jackets don't make you brave, try riding down a ten foot wave_

_Lugnut: You're waxing your board, while I'm greasing my hair_

_When you're sleeping at night we're riding everywhere_

_Surfers & Bikers: We're the cool, cool, coolest cats_

_We're the coolest cats in town_

_We're the cool, cool, coolest cats_

_The coolest cats around_

_Yeah we don't care_

_What you say_

_We'll take that challenge any day _

_Cuz we're the cool, cool, coolest cats in town_

_Brady: All you wanna do is win, win, win_

_Mack: I bet your greasy heads can't even swim (_Mack didn't know what she was singing. But she had a pretty good idea on what's happening)

_Butchy: You got room for a Betty on the back of your board_

_Better cover your ears while my engine roars_

_Rascal: If you got wet you would cry like a baby_

_Olivia: A two foot wave and you'd be calling your mommy _(Olivia knew this was a surfer line, but she was so fed up with Mack. She knew if she got up in her face when she sang mommy, she would get Mack angry. In which she did. Mack's face turned red, Olivia smirked and walked away, her job was done.)

_Surfers & Bikers: We're the cool, cool, coolest cats_

_We're the coolest cats in town_

_We're the cool, cool, coolest cats_

_The coolest cats around_

_Yeah we don't care_

_What you say_

_We'll take that challenge any day _

_Cuz we're the cool, cool, coolest cats in town_

_Butchy: I've got the moves, moves, moves like Elvis_

_The moves, moves , moves like Elvis_

_SeaCat: Yeah maybe you can move your hips and curl your lips_

_Tanner: But can you do the wave and swim like this? Come on!_

Lela gave Tanner a look like 'what are you doing', but Tanner shook it off. He too was fed up with the Bikers.

_Butchy: I know you do the monkey when you're riding your whip_

_Lugnut: But can you do the jitterbug and swing like this? Let's go!_

_Butchy: Anything that you could do I could do better_

_SeaCat: I'm the coolest cat_

_Lugnut: No I'm the coolest cat_

_Giggles: Tell me who's the coolest cat in this whole entire place!_

_Surfers & Bikers: We're the cool, cool, coolest cats_

_We're the coolest cats in town_

_We're the cool, cool, coolest cats_

_The coolest cats around_

_Yeah we don't care_

_What you say_

_We'll take that challenge any day _

_Cuz we're the cool, cool, coolest cats in town (TOWNNNNN)_

_Surfers & Bikers: We're the cool, cool, coolest cats_

_We're the coolest cats in town_

_We're the cool, cool, coolest cats_

_The coolest cats around_

_Yeah we don't care_

_What you say_

_We'll take that challenge any day _

_Cuz we're the cool, cool, coolest cats in town_

Everyone was face to face. Not with the whole you-guys-are-my-new-besties look on their face, but more of I-hate-you-just-like-I've-always-had look on their face.

Once everyone had calmed down, both groups sat on opposite sides of Big Mama's and never spoke again. The annual shin-dig turned into a fight fest. As everyone was heading home Mack pulled Brady to the side.

"Brady did you see what just happened in there?"

"Yeah the turf war is back on. Where are you gonna stay? Considering you won't be allowed at Lela's anytime soon."

"I mean didn't you notice anything weird that happened to me, you, and Olivia?"

"No, and you didn't answer my question."

"Well you didn't answer mine!" Brady jumped at how loud Mack was.

"Come on, you can stay at Giggles or Tanner's. Let's go!" Brady exclaimed rushing down the stairs of Big Mama's. Mack walked down the steps but not as fast as Brady. Brady didn't know what was going on, but Mack did.

They were morphing into the movie.

**There's another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!**


	9. The Sleepover

**Chapter 9: The Sleepover**

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait, I'm trying to figure out good days to update and figure out a schedule! Anyways thanks to cherrygorilla for reviewing the last chapter. You should read her story along with TeenBeachGirl194, their stories are AMAZING! Anyways on with the chapter.**

Mack decided to stay at Giggles considering it would be kind of awkward if she stayed at Tanner's for two reason; one, she made it nearly impossible for him to see his girlfriend. And two, Tanner seems to get cranky after a fight with the bikers. And Mack didn't handle crankiness to well.

"So Mack, how did you control yourself when Olivia and Butchy and the rest of the bikers call you names?" Giggles asked Mack while making her bed on the floor. They were all wearing the pajamas that they wore at Lela's pajama party.

"Yeah, how did you not freak out when she called you names?" Kiki asked. It was only Giggles, Mack, and Kiki at the slumber party. Not many girls were surfers, or at least classified themselves as one.

"I guess I just don't think about. I don't let others get to me, I don't let anyone get close to me. I've learned you just can't trust anyone." Mack explained

"But if you don't trust anyone, aren't you lonely?" Giggles wondered

"I have you guys, Brady, and my grandfather. Who else do I need." Mack said

"Well, if you don't let anyone get close to you how do you let people help you?" Kiki explained. Mack shrugged

"Anyways I think about it. I can't just let it pass." Giggles said climbing into her made bed. Music started to play and Mack started to sing.

_Mack: I don't think about it_

_I don't think about_

_Misunderstood, everybody feels that way sometimes_

_Oh oh oh oh _

_I wish I could _

_Fit in with all the rest but I _

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Got my own style_

_Got my own ways _

_I don't care what people say yeah cause _

_I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it _

_Being myself there ain't no doubt about_

_I won't cry any tears_

_I just live without fear_

_I'm so happy cause I'm living my life_

_And I don't think about it_

Mack motioned for Giggles to hop in

_Giggles: A shooting star_

_Twinkling across the sky at night_

_Ohhhhh_

_Near or far _

_I'm wishing everything will be alright_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Got my own dreams_

_Got my own plans_

_Gonna get there any way I can cause_

Mack was surprised. Giggles was letting out the secrets she kept inside. Mack and Kiki jumped in on the chorus.

_Mack, Giggles, and Kiki: I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it _

_Being myself there ain't no doubt about it_

_I won't cry any tears_

_I just live without fear_

_I'm so happy cause I'm living my life_

_And I don't think about it_

_Kiki: Yeah I think there's a bug in the room (started laughing)_

_Mack, Giggles, and Kiki: I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it _

_Being myself there ain't no doubt about it_

_I won't cry any tears_

_I just live without fear_

_I'm so happy cause I'm living my life_

_And I don't think about it_

_Mack: Cause I'm living my life and I don't think about it_

The girls finished singing and decided to call it a night. They were gonna have a big day tomorrow considering they will have to deal with the bikers. Everyone said goodnight and went to sleep. Although, Mack had a hard time sleeping. After seeing Olivia and talking and hearing about her past. In her dream she relived that moment,

_Mack was sitting on her bed reading a magazine, she was a 14 year old girl. And she was paranoid. Her mother had told her she was going out tonight. She wasn't very happy about this, they were living in New York then so it was snowy out. Mack's mom walked into her room and stood at the door._

_"I know you're mad, but it will only be for a couple of hours. I will be home when you wake up in the morning. So can I get a kiss?" She asked. Mack just stared at her magazine and didn't look up. _

_"Ok then, see you in the morning. Love you." And she walked out the door. Mack was kind of like another mom in the house. She stepped up to help her mom when her dad left. Mack loved her mom, she really did, but the choices she made when she had a kid weren't the greatest. Mack went to bed and prepared to face her mom when she got home. But she never did. Even though Mack never saw her mom die, the dream made her view it. Mack was shaking so hard, it's like her dream was becoming a nightmare._

"AHHHHHHHHHH." Mack sat up and screamed, tears rolling down her eyes. Nobody moved. She laid back down and clenched on to her necklace she took from her mom's supplies after she died. She laid there on the ground, awake all night. Too scared to fall back asleep. Mack somehow began to feel guilty. With that dream and Olivia showing up, it could only mean one thing,

Her past is coming back to haunt her.

**There you go! Hope you liked it! Review!**


	10. I'm So Glad I Have You

**Chapter 10: I'm So Glad I have You**

**Enjoy! I know I already updated but I just couldn't leave it where I left off for the day. I was just too excited! Here you go chapter 10!**

It was already noon and Mack hasn't showed up yet. Brady was getting worried, he asked Giggles where Mack was and she just said she was gone when she woke up this morning. The bikers didn't care unlike the surfers who were worried sick. The bikers found it quite peaceful that Mack wasn't there. They just carried on with their regular day at Big Mama's, they ate, and avoided eye contact with the surfers. Except Olivia, she was staying quiet. Lela noticed this and walked over. Even though she didn't like Olivia, considering on what she did to Mack, but Butchy said she has to be friends with her and invite her to her sleepover tonight.

"Hey what's wrong?" Lela asked as if she didn't already know.

"Huh? Oh nothing." Olivia replied rather quickly, Lela wasn't buying it. So Olivia continued.

"OK fine! But you can't tell anyone. I have a secret well it's sort of like a plan," Olivia whispered her secret into Lela's ear and Lela gasped

"You can't tell anyone! Promise?" Olivia asked sternly. Lela nodded her head. She had to tell Mack but she didn't know how. But what Olivia didn't know is that Mack and Lela are closer than she thought.

Brady had left Big Mama's intent on finding Mack. He spotted a tall figure on the top of a cliff. He decided to check it out, right now he was desperate to find his girlfriend.

Once he reached the top he realized it was her. His face was full of relief.

"Oh Mack." He exclaimed pulling her into a hug as he saw her eyes full of tears and her tear stained cheeks. Mack has been having flashbacks of her so called "dream" all day. Once they pulled out of a hug they sat down on the edge of the cliff. Mack knew she couldn't lie to Brady, he knew her too well. So she explained her dream to him which just made her cry even more. He put his arm around her and held her close. He knew this was hard for her, he had lost his dad. Now it's just him, his mom, and his siblings. When Mack officially stopped crying, Brady tried to cheer her up.

"You know, we've been in Wet Side Story for 4 days now. Isn't that exciting? We haven't even started morphing yet." Brady exclaimed. Mack didn't bother arguing with him saying they already have started morphing into the movie. AGAIN! She looked off into the distance and spoke softly

"With Olivia, senior year, and my mom all coming to haunt me, I feel like my past is trying to mess with my future. Besides senior year. But I wish time would just stop or slow down. I know we are in a different world where time hasn't moved in our world, but still. I feel like the more we are in this fake world, the more real it becomes."

"You know I haven't really thought about it. Yet alone have time to think, I have been either calming you down or worrying about you." Brady laughed, which caused Mack to smile before he continued "This moment is perfect, why can't they all be like this?"

"I have no idea."

"Come on we better get to Big Mama's I hear it's karaoke night, let's go!" Brady practically screamed helping Mack to her feet and running down the cliff to Big Mama's, but he wiped out along the way. He just got back up and kept running, Mack couldn't help but laugh.

But Brady was right, it is karaoke night. Even though the bikers and surfers hated each other's guts right now. They couldn't help but ignore that factor for the night. Despite their differences, both groups shared the love of singing. Lela, Tanner, Mack, and Brady were the first to take the mic.

_Tanner: I've got a lot of things_

_I have to do_

_All these distractions _

_Our futures coming soon_

_We're being pulled_

_Lela and Tanner: A hundred different directions_

_Tanner: But whatever happens_

_Tanner & Lela: I know I've got you_

_You're in my mind _

_You're in my heart_

_It doesn't matter where we are_

_We'll be alright_

_Even if we're miles apart_

_Mack&Brady&Lela&Tanner: All I wanna do_

_Is be with you_

_Be with you_

_There's nothing we can't do_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Only you_

_No matter where life takes us_

_Nothing can break us apart_

_You know it's true_

_I just wanna be with you _

_Mack: hey eh eh_

_Brady: Just be with you_

_Mack: oh oh yeah yeah_

_Brady: You know how life can be _

_Changes over night_

_Mack & Brady: Sunny then raining_

_But it's alright_

_Mack: A friend like you_

_Brady & Mack: Always makes it easy_

_You know that you get me every time_

_Through every up_

_Through every down_

_You know I'll always be around_

_Through anything you can count on me _

_Mack&Brady&Lela&Tanner: All I wanna do_

_Is be with you_

_Be with you_

_There's nothing we can't do_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Only you_

_No matter where life takes us_

_Nothing can break us apart_

_You know it's true_

_I just wanna be with you_

Everyone cheered the bikers for Lela and the surfers for Mack, Brady, and Tanner. Olivia looked up on the stage and saw that Mack looked like she was about to faint. Olivia smirked as Mack hit the floor.

Mack became unconscious.

**There you go. To be honest I really didn't like this chapter, but I hope you did! Anyways don't forget to review!**


	11. Mack's Dream

**Chapter 11: Mack's Dream**

**Here's another chapter, I think this is going to be a cool chapter. Considering it's her dream…. Anyways on with the chapter. Enjoy! Also the dream is written in Mack's Point of View**

_I awoke on a yellow brick road, rubbed my head and sat up. I looked around and realized we were in one of my favorite movies of all time, The Wizard of Oz. I looked down and realized my hair was in piggy tails and had a plaid dress on. I got on my feet and almost tipped over. I looked down and realized I was in heels, and heels aren't my thing. I looked over and saw Rascal in the most ridiculous outfit, I couldn't help but laugh._

_"You must be a munchkin." I said laughing. He was wearing big curly shoes, a clown outfit, a curly hat, and had a mustache. He must have also shrunk at least 5 inches. _

_"Yes I'm a munchkin. And we would like to thank you for killing the wicked witch of the East." Rascal explained showing me a house that was on top of apparently a witch. She was wearing striped socks with ruby slippers. I've seen this movie a bunch of times and I bet it's just fake legs with shoes. I doubt there's a person under there._

_"Oh yay!" I exclaimed trying to go along with the story plot. I'm not sure how I got here but if I have been transferred into another movie, I know it's best to NOT mess anything up._

_"Oh here comes the Good Witch of the North. I wish the munchkins were here to see her." He wondered aloud_

_"Wait where are all the munchkins?" I asked looking around. In the movie, the munchkins come out from hiding and thank Dorothy. I'm not getting thanked!_

_"They are playing mini golf. But to them it's just golf." Rascal explained and Giggles appeared. She was wearing a princess dress with white gloves and the prettiest shoes. _

_"HI! I'm a good witch and you have killed my sister! Or was she my cousin?" Giggles thought the last part out loud. I rolled my eyes, even in a dream or whatever this is, she's still the brain-dead surfer we all knew and loved._

_"Um she was your sister." I mentioned. She looked at me funny._

_"How do you know. Are you bad witch or a sandwich?" She asked. Great I'm starting to mess everything up._

_"Neither I'm not a witch nor a snack." I said. That was my favorite line of the movie. Of course I would take advantage of it._

_"Oh ok!" Giggles exclaimed laughing._

_"So how do I get out of here?" I asked_

_"Oh you should follow the yellow brick road. Oh and put these slippers on too." Giggles said flashing her wand and having the ruby red slippers appear on my feet. Once I balanced myself, I started at the corner and started skipping._

_"Wait what would happen if I followed the other road?" I've always wondered that. They both shrugged, so I shrugged and continued skipping before Rascal stopped me._

_"You can just skip that part, start over there." He said pointing towards the bushes where the road continued. I did so and left skipping. I appeared at a spot where I could go both ways. Left or right. _

_"Hello there." I screamed when I heard the voice. I looked towards the scarecrow and saw Tanner dressed as a scarecrow. I helped him off and asked him which way I should go. He pointed towards the right and we followed down the road. We ran into SeaCat dressed as the Tin Man. I helped him unrust, and we continued down the yellow brick road chanting Lions, and Tigers, and Bears oh my. When Brady popped out dressed as the cowardly lion. I almost died laughing._

_"Well at least in my favorite movie, we didn't have to be dressed in these ridiculous outfits."_ _He complained. I rolled my eyes_._ I grabbed his arm and we continued down the road. Butchy and Lugnut jumped out at us dressed as flying monkeys. I kinda figured they would be the enemies. They took us by the arm and led us to the castle dungeon place. They placed us in front of the Wicked witch. It was Olivia._

_"Figured." I thought out loud. Luckily nobody heard me. I saw a bucket of water but I had a better idea. If this got out of hand, then I would grab the bucket._

_"So what are you going to do to us?" I asked_

_"Going to get rid of you once and for all and get those shoes too." Olivia replied._

_"I'm getting out of here, I don't need to be here. Wait I don't need to be here. I know what I'm gonna do!" I exclaimed. I froze when the bucket of water was thrown on me. _

_"What the heck!" I screamed, they kept throwing water on me until I woke up._

**No one's point of view**

"Mack, Mack wake up." Brady called touching Mack's head with a sponge. Mack's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"I just had the strangest dream, you were there, and you were there, and you were there, and you were there, and you were there, and you were there, and you were there, and you were there." She explained pointing at Brady, Rascal, Giggles, SeaCat, Tanner, Olivia, Butchy, and Lugnut.

"So what was your dream about?" Brady asked helping Mack to her feet.

"I realized I don't need to be here." Mack said grabbing Brady's hand leading him towards the door.

"Where are you cats going?" SeaCat called after them.

"Home!" Mack replied

"Um you can't." Olivia said. Mack and Brady stopped dead in their tracks and turned around.

"What do you mean?" Brady asked

"I mean you can only leave on a storm, and since there's no weather machine, you can't leave." She answered smirking.

"So we're stuck here?" Mack exclaimed

**There you go. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Don't forget to review!**


	12. I Hate Musicals

**Chapter 12: I hate musicals**

**Hello! Here's another chapter… enjoy!**

"Yeah. How did you guys not know that? I mean isn't this one of your guys favorite movie?" Olivia asked Mack and Brady. Everyone else looked confused.

"What do you mean by 'favorite movie'?" Lela spoke out. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Um, she didn't say favorite movie, she said favorite….." Mack began trying to cover up Olivia's statement.

"Smoothie!" Brady finished. Everyone looked at him

"Smoothie?" Mack asked.

"What! It's the first thing that popped into my head that rhymed with movie." Brady shot back. Mack and Brady were arguing back and forth about how she could think of so many words that rhymed with movie and Brady answering well why didn't you finish your sentence then. Olivia noticed everyone was staring at the fighting couple she decided now would be a good time to sneak away. Mack rolled her eyes and looked to see that Olivia was gone. Mack didn't care about it and neither did the surfers, so they all just left Big Mama's to go catch some waves. The surfers just left Brady's remark as it is.

"It's perfect outside. What should we do?" Brady asked once they all reached the beach.

"Surf?" SeaCat suggested

"Sing!" Tanner suggested at the same time as SeaCat. They shrugged and music started to play. Mack tried to slip away but Brady held her back.

_Surfers: Blue skies and gentle breeze_

_What a day_

_Sunshine and sweet harmonies _

_Time to play_

_No more complications_

_From now on just_

_Good vibrations_

_Tanner: On my way_

_Feeling fine_

_I can see my reflection in my surfboard shine _

_I can hardly wait _

_To show our devotion _

_Here we go again_

_Jump into the ocean_

_Tanner and Brady: Flying high _

_Just out of reach _

_No and, ifs, buts_

_We're nuts for the beach_

_Surfers: Surf, Surf, who_

_Surf, Surf crazy (Surf, surf, surf crazy)_

_Ride the perfect waves _

_Say hi to the sky_

_Surf sun sand it's a bikini wonderland_

_Summer's on and we've one_

_Surf, Surf Crazy_

_SeaCat and Kiki: The radio blasts_

_And here's the plan_

_We're gonna soak up the sand_

_And get the ultimate tan_

_Giggles and Mack: We can hardly wait to show our devotion_

_Here we go again_

_Into the ocean_

_Tanner: Now's the time_

_So here's the speech_

_Tanner and Kiki: No rules at all _

_Have a ball on the beach_

_Surfers: Surf, Surf, who_

_Surf, Surf crazy (Surf, surf, surf crazy)_

_Ride the perfect waves _

_Say hi to the sky_

Giggles is on Tanner's shoulders, Kiki on SeaCat's, another surfer girl on Rascal's, and Mack is on Brady's and she doesn't look to happy about it.

_Surf sun sand it's a bikini wonderland_

_Summer's on and we've one_

_Surf, Surf Crazy_

_Surfers: Burger's hot_

_Water's warm_

_A cool sea side bash_

_Catch a wave_

_Turn it up_

_Make it a splash_

_Make it a splash_

_Make a splash_

Brady threw the bucket of water onto Mack again. He shot her an apologetic look and she scowled in return walking away.

_Crazy_

I'm Tanner

SeaCat

Giggles

Rascal

Kiki

Brady

I'm Mack?

Cowabunga attack

_Surfers: Surf, Surf, who_

_Surf, Surf crazy (Surf, surf, surf crazy)_

_Ride the perfect waves _

_Say hi to the sky_

_Surf sun sand it's a bikini wonderland_

_Summer's on and we've one_

_Surf, Surf Crazy_

"I hate musicals!" Mack exclaimed when the song was over

"Leave it to the gang to turn a terrible situation, for us anyways, into a wonderful time!" Brady exclaimed

"For you anyways" Mack mumbled

"Did you say something?" Brady asked

"Nope." Mack lied

* * *

Olivia was walking along the beach until she reached her destination. She was about 5 miles away from Big Mama's. She walked into the lighthouse and up the staircase, counting them as she went. Once she reached the top, she had counted 79. 'Wow that's a lot of stairs' she thought.

"Who is here? Show yourself." A voice demanded. Olivia stepped out of the darkness. A laser was pointed at her.

"Now before you shoot me with whatever that is. I have a little plan for you." Olivia bargained

"And what might that be?" The voice asked

"I say we comeuppance the surfers." Olivia exclaimed with a smirk on her face. Even though Olivia never actually met the surfers, she knew from the bikers they were bad people.

"And the bikers?" The voice questioned

"Not bikers." Olivia assured. The man nodded his head. Olivia left saying she will return tomorrow. But what she didn't know, is that they also had a plan up their sleeve.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review. And thanks to cherrygorilla and Struts4123 for reviewing last chapter! Another update tomorrow! Also who do you think Olivia was talking to? Leave an answer when you review or PM!**


	13. Another Biker Sleepover

**Chapter 13: Another Biker Sleepover**

**Hello! I'm updating today like I promised in the last chapter. Also a shout outs to cherrygorilla and SunBlazer15 for reviewing and answering the question, Olivia was talking to Les Camembert. My friend helped me write this chapter, so I'm naming a biker after her. Enjoy!**

Butchy and the other bikers besides Lela, are hanging out at Big Mama's. Lela and Mack have barely hung out considering the turf war is back on. The only way they can hang out is behind Butchy's back. So they were having a sleepover with a biker/surfer who thinks the turf war is a stupid idea. Mack thought that too. The fight was between her and Olivia, no one else had to get involved.

Meanwhile, at Tanner's house, all the surfer guys were hanging out. They were talking about girls, surfing, singing, and more surfing. A lot of the guys never have had a girlfriend because they claim they don't know what girls like. Brady could feel a song coming up.

Lela, Mack, and Nikki were also talking about boys, singing, and more boys. They were also dressed in the pajamas they wore in the movie. Lela was wearing the pink one, Mack the green one, and Nikki the blue one. Nikki was telling the girls how she likes a guy, but doesn't know how to get his attention and know what he likes. Lela smiled and music began to play, like it did back at Tanner's house.

_Rascal, SeaCat, and Noah: When you meet _

_A girl you like_

_You should take_

_My advice_

_Tanner: Girls like boys_

_Like me_

_Take the lead_

_She likes it when you're in control_

_Brady: Let her breathe_

_Chill out and go with the flow_

_Tanner: Make all the plans_

_Brady: Don't be impolite_

_Tanner&Brady: I know what girls_

_Know what girls_

_Yeah I know what girls like_

_Lela: A quick glance_

_Bat your eyes and look away_

_Mack: Take a chance why not ask him on a date (Mack assured Nikki)_

_Pick up the check_

_Lela: NO! Bake him a pie_

_Mack&Lela: I know what boys _

_Know what boys_

_Yeah I know what boys like_

_Brady: I know what girls like_

_You know what I mean_

_Girls: I know what boys like_

_boys like girls like me_

_Guys: I know what girls like _

_girls like boys like me_

_Girls: I know what boys like_

_Boys like girls like me_

_SeaCat: Like me_

_Nikki: Like me_

_Rascal: Like me_

_Lela: Like me_

_Tanner: Like me_

_Mack: Like me_

_SeaCat: Hang with guys_

_Rascal: Don't let her know how much you care_

_Brady: Look in her eyes_

_And tell her even if you're scared_

_Tanner: You've got it wrong_

_Brady: No I've got it right_

_Brady&Tanner: I know what girls _

_Know what girls_

_Yeah I know what girls like_

_Nikki: Stretched pants_

_Cute sweaters and sweet perfume_

_Mack: Don't dress for him_

_It's better when you dress for you_

_I keep it lose_

_Lela: My outfit is tight_

_Mack&Lela: I know what boys _

_Know what boys_

_Yeah I know what boys like_

_Brady: I know what girls like_

_You know what I mean_

_Girls: I know what boys like_

_boys like girls like me_

_Guys: I know what girls like _

_girls like boys like me_

_Girls: I know what boys like_

_Boys like girls like me_

_SeaCat: Like me_

_Nikki: Like me_

_Tanner: Like me_

_Lela: Like me_

_Brady: Like me_

_Mack: Like me_

_Lela: All the boys_

_They try to woo me_

_Mack: The more they chase me _

_The more I resist_

_Tanner: All the girls _

_They think I'm groovy_

_Brady: There's only one girl that's on my list(Mack popped into his head and he smiled)_

_Guys: I know what girls like_

_Girls like boys like me_

_Girls: I know what boys like_

_boys like girls like me_

_Guys: I know what girls like _

_girls like boys like me_

_Mack&Lela: woooooooooooo_

_Girls: I know what boys like_

_Boys like girls like me_

_Guys: I know what girls like_

_Girls like boys like_

_Girls: I know what boys like _

_Boys like girls like me_

_Guys: I know what girls like_

_Girls like boys like me_

_SeaCat: Like me_

_Nikki: Like me_

_Tanner: Like me_

_Lela: Like me_

_Brady: Like me_

_Mack: Like me_

The boys had a pretty good idea on who was right about girls. Of course, they would all say Tanner. Brady didn't care, he knew he was right in his time.

The girls all sat down on the floor laughing and talking. They were shushed when the door flew open.

"What is going on in here?" Butchy shouted. At the door stood some very angry bikers.

**There you go! Sorry it was so short, there was a lot more that I wanted to write but then it would've been too long. Ok next update either tomorrow or Friday! Review!**


	14. Wishing I Was 23

**Chapter 14: Wishing I Was 23**

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in forever…I was gonna update last week, but fanfiction was down, then it wouldn't work for me. I'm so sorry! Anyways thanks to SunBlazer15, cherrygorilla, and Abigayle for reviewing! Here's the chapter, again I'm sorry for the late update.**

The girls didn't know what to say. Especially Mack and Lela, Lela knew how her brother felt about the surfers right now, and she was just making things worse.

"Well?" Questioned Struts, who was quite upset considering Lela was one of her best friends, and she did not invite her to her sleepover.

"Don't blame Lela, it's my fault." Mack apologized

"Figured." Butchy spat

"Well, I better be leaving…sorry if I caused any trouble." Mack said heading towards the door before Butchy stopped her. "What Butchy?"

"If I catch you, near my little sis again, you's gonna be sorry." Butchy threatened. Mack nodded her head before slipping out the door, on her way to the beach, to go find Brady.

Butchy left Lela in her room with Struts, CheeChee, and some other biker girls, and headed downstairs. He and his buddies left to go to Big Mama's. Olivia walked past on her way to the lighthouse. Butchy couldn't stop staring. The bikers noticed and Lugnut, who was walking in front of him, stopped dead in his tracks. Butchy ran into him and snapped out of his thoughts.

"Why you stop walking?" Butchy questioned trying to not think about Olivia, which wasn't working. He didn't want to admit but he was developing a crush on her.

"We's saw you checking out Olivia." Oliver stated. He was a tall, muscular biker. He had black hair that covered his face.

"Why's don't you ask her out?" Lugnut asked. There were many reasons, Olivia had already graduated, she was a year older than Mack and Brady, and she was way older than Butchy, and many more. Butchy started to sing how he felt about Olivia and how he wished he could have her:

_Butchy: Maybe she's just too old for me_

_Living in a teenage fantasy_

_Maybe there's so much we could be_

_She's got me wishing_

_Wishing I was 23_

_Man she's crazy _

_But I don't care_

_She's sexy and she's a millionaire_

_The way she gets me _

_Is so unfair_

_Not your typical rich girl_

_She's smoking hot if you know what I mean_

_Tight jeans and she loves her photography_

_And everything that's in between_

_She's been around the world_

_I know_

_The Bikers: She's graduated_

_Butchy: And I'm not_

_The Bikers: Quite educated_

_Butchy: I'm young_

_And you know_

_Age is overrated!_

_Maybe she's just too old for me _

_Living in a teenage fantasy_

_Maybe there's so much we could be_

_Every time I'm with her_

_Calling me a dreamer_

_Maybe she's just out of my reach_

_Maybe her boyfriend's a marine_

_Even though I'm nameless_

_The Bikers: Hey_

_Butchy: She's famous_

_The Bikers: Hey_

_Butchy: She's got me wishing_

_Wishing I was 23_

_Woah-oh_

_Woah-oh-oh_

_Wishing I was 23_

_Woah-oh _

_I got her wishing_

_Woah-yeah_

_I think about her everyday_

_Going insane thinking about what to say_

_What am I doing anyway? _

_Am I even on her radar?_

_I know_

_The Bikers: She's graduated_

_Butchy: And I'm not_

_The Bikers: Quite educated_

_Butchy: I'm young_

_And you know_

_Age is overrated!_

_Maybe she's just too old for me _

_Living in a teenage fantasy_

_Maybe there's so much we could be_

_Every time I'm with her_

_Calling me a dreamer_

_Maybe she's just out of my reach_

_Maybe her boyfriend's a marine_

_Even though I'm nameless_

_The Bikers: Hey_

_Butchy: She's famous_

_The Bikers: Hey_

_Butchy: She's got me wishing_

_Wishing I was 23_

_Woah-oh_

_Woah-oh-oh_

_Wishing I was 23_

_Woah-oh _

_And if I was older_

_She would let me take her_

_To watch the stars at night_

_We can dance_

_We can kiss_

_Underneath moonlight_

_And if it got colder_

_She would let me hold her_

_Wrapped up in fairytales_

_Got to wake up from this dream_

By now the Bikers were already at Big Mama's, and Butchy continued singing and dancing around Big Mama's

_Maybe she's just too old for me_

_Living in a teenage fantasy_

_Maybe there's so much we could be_

_She's got me wishing_

_Maybe she's just out of my reach_

_Maybe her boyfriend's a marine_

_Even though I'm nameless_

_Hey_

_She's famous_

_Hey_

_She's got my wishing_

_Wishing I was 23_

_Woah-oh_

_Woah-oh-oh_

_Wishing I was 23_

_Woah-oh _

_I got her wishing_

_Wishing she was 17_

_Woah-oh_

_Woah-oh-oh_

_Wishing I was 23_

_Wishing I was 23_

Butchy sang slumping down into their normal booth, with Olivia still on his mind.

**There you go! Aww Butchy likes Olivia…lets hope she feels the same way. The song I used was 'Wishing I Was 23' by R5… I love R5 and this is one of my favorite songs by them, and I thought it would go with the situation. Again sorry for the late update, don't forget to review!**


	15. Butchy and Olivia: Meant to Be?

**Chapter 15: Butchy and Olivia: Meant to Be?**

**Hello everyone! Thanks to Emily, cherrygorilla, and SunBlazer15 for reviewing! Also I have a suggestion to put more Mack and Brady moments, so this chapter has one! I think I have FINALLY created a schedule. I will hopefully be updating Saturdays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. This way I won't end up updating a month afterwards…. Anyways here you go, chapter 15..Enjoy!**

After Olivia returned from her usual meeting with Les Camembert and Dr. Fusion at the lighthouse, Olivia walked down the beach before practically falling down on the sand. She stared out into the water wondering 'how on Earth did I get here?' as much as she did not want to admit, she wanted to go home. Maybe her plan wasn't worth it. Maybe she should just ask them to build another weather machine for it to blow up and she could go home. And leave Mack and Brady stuck here. But that wasn't possible was it? Now that they knew her plan, they would never let her cancel it. She decided to forget about it and walked towards Big Mama's.

When Olivia arrived Struts motioned her to their table. Olivia came over and sat next to Butchy, who was looking a bit uncomfortable. Lela noticed this. Her brother was never uncomfortable around girls, especially Bikers. She gasped. Everyone turned their heads to look at her. She slipped out of the booth and was heading to where Mack was sitting. She was sitting with the surfers with Brady's arm around her shoulder. Lela stopped walking. She just remembered Butchy had forbade her and Mack to talk. She sighed and headed out towards the beach, dragging Butchy along with her.

"What gives sis?" Butchy asked, clearly annoyed.

"I saw you checking out Olivia. You like her don't you?" Lela questioned. Butchy never answered. Lela took that as a yes and squealed.

"Oh Butchy this is amazing! You should ask her to dance at the shin-dig!"

"No, Lela, I can't….." Butchy began being cut off by Lela who was pulling them towards their house to get ready for the shin-dig.

Meanwhile at Big Mama's, the surfers were talking about the shin-dig and so were the bikers. The war was settling down, only two fights this week and one of the fights was partially Mack's fault.

It was magically time for the shin-dig and everyone was dressed in their usual shin-dig attire, except for Butchy. He was dressed in a black and white tux with a red tie. His hair was slicked back like usual and waltz into Big Mama's. Lela screamed with joy and ran over to where Mack, Brady, and Tanner stood by the jukebox.

"Guys! We have to get Olivia to admit her feelings for Butchy! You guys have to help to me!" Lela begged. The surfers looked taken back.

"Why would we help Olivia?" Tanner spoke out.

"Well because, if they fall in love she won't return home with you!" Lela replied speaking mainly to Mack. Mack started to consider it for a moment before nodding her head yes.

"Yay! Ok me and Mack will talk to Butchy and you two guys take Olivia." Lela exclaimed pulling Mack away before anyone had any time to object.

"But I don't want to." Brady complained when they were out of ear shot. Tanner shrugged before pulling Brady to where Olivia was standing outside by the fire with Struts and CheeChee.

Lela and Mack rushed over to find Butchy before Mack stopped letting Lela pull her.

"What?" Lela asked

"Your brother said if I came near you again, I would be in big trouble!" Mack explained before turning around, starting to walk away before Lela stopped her.

"Don't worry, he's in a love struck mode. He won't care!" Lela told Mack before pulling her towards Butchy again.

"Hey sis." Butchy said. Mack looked offended. He just said hi to Lela and not to her….how rude!

"Hey we should go for a walk on the beach and ya know, talk!" Lela said. Butchy opened his mouth to speak but Lela pulled him and Mack away before he had time to answer. She really needs to stop doing that! The girls saw the guys and Olivia walking towards them. So Lela tried to get Butchy to talk, and Tanner and Brady tried to get Olivia to talk. But no use. An idea struck Tanner when he saw his guitar, he ran over and started singing:

_Tanner: I believe we all have a soul mate_

_The chance for a perfect duet_

_I believe in hopeless devotion_

_You just haven't found him yet_

_But in my mind I see _

_The guy who is meant for you_

_He'll be someone who is lovely_

_Someone wonderful and true_

Tanner didn't like the idea of helping Butchy find his true love, but if it means him and Lela can be together and Butchy stays off his back, he was okay and went along with it.

_Lela: The kinda girl_

_Who makes you smile_

_Even when you're feeling blue_

_Tanner&Lela: Oh I know _

_I know he/she out there_

_Most defiantly_

_Not a phony or a fake_

_Sweeter than a chocolate shake_

_My meant to be_

_When it's meant to be_

_You go kind of crazy_

_Meant to be you forget your own name_

_When it's meant to be_

_That's destiny calling_

_And nothing ever will be the same_

_Lela: Oh yeah_

Mack decided it was her turn, although she will probably get hurt tomorrow, it's Lela's brother and he deserves to be happy.

_Mack: You need a girl who's into music_

_To ride up high on cupids wings_

_Brady: Find that boy with perfect hair_

_Hello Hollywood ending with strings_

_Mack&Brady: Oh I know_

_I know he's/she's out there_

_Can't you see _

_Brady: Oh yeah_

_Mack&Brady: Maybe you've already meant_

_The one you'll never forget_

_Mack: You're meant to be!_

_Mack&Brady: When it's meant to be_

_Brady: The stars seem to gisten_

_Mack&Brady: Meant to be_

_Mack: All the clouds depart_

_Mack&Brady: When it's meant to be_

_That's destiny calling_

_And if you listen you'll find your heart_

They were standing behind two different towels. Mack, Lela, and Butchy behind the blue one. Brady, Tanner, and Olivia behind the red one.

_Mack&Lela&Olivia: Four eyes meet_

_And the meet is sweet_

_Could it lead to something more_

_Brady&Tanner&Butchy: What's the deal _

_When the way you feel_

_Everyone: Is something you never felt before_

When the towels got pulled away, Butchy and Olivia went separate ways without even looking at each other.

_Lela: Oh_

_Tanner: Gee_

_Brady: Um…_

_Mack: Plan B?_

Lela grabbed Butchy's hand and started dancing to the music. Tanner ended up dancing with Olivia. Mack started to slip away before Brady caught her arm and they started dancing.

_Everyone: When it's meant to be_

_You go kind of crazy _

_Meant to be _

_You forget your own name_

_When it's meant to be_

_That's destiny calling_

_And nothing ever will be the same!_

When the song ended, they all ended up in front of Big Mama's. Lela gave Butchy a push towards Olivia. He looked nervous, his hands were shaking and they were sweating.

"Olivia will you go out with me?" Butchy asked after he got the courage to speak.

"Yes!" Olivia screamed. She ran back into Big Mama's with Butchy on her trail. Tanner and Lela followed but Mack held Brady back. Giggles burst through the door.

"Mack you coming?" Giggles shouted

"In a minute!" Mack called back.

"So what's up?" Brady asked, clearly not knowing why Mack pulled him over.

"What's gonna happen to Butchy when Olivia must leave and he must stay?" Mack asked clearly worried.

"I don't know….probably the way I felt when I found out you were leaving."

"Exactly! We can't put him through that!"

"Don't worry we don't even know if the date will work out. Let's just wait until then." Brady explained. Mack nodded and turned around before Brady grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. He leaned in and they stood kissing underneath the stars and moonlight, probably one of the most romantic kisses they have ever shared. Mack tried to pull away after a couple of seconds, but Brady wouldn't let her. He has let her slip by too many times since they got here and that wasn't going to happen again. They pulled away after about 15 seconds. He had a smile on his face.

"See you tomorrow." He called before hugging her a quick goodbye and racing back into Big Mama's. Mack turned around and put a smile on her lips too, before racing over to where Giggles and Kiki were standing. On the walk home she thought 'wow he really likes it here.' And as much as she did not want to admit it, she did too.

**There you go! This chapter is the longest one yet! I hope you liked it. Anyways don't forget to review and another update on Thursday!**


	16. Big Mama's: The Storm

**Chapter 16: Big Mama's: The Storm I know I'm superrrrrrrrr late! And I am so sorry! Fanfiction just loaded for me today because it kept saying 'I cannot display this webpage.' Again I am truly sorry! On a positive note thank you to everyone that reviewed and on with the chapter…..again I'm sorry!**

The next day at Big Mama's wasn't a normal one. Usually outside is nice and sunny like always, but today, there were grey clouds everywhere and it was starting to rain. Everyone ended up stranded at Big Mama's and they weren't too happy about it.

"I don't want to be stuck here with you" SeaCat exclaimed

"Well we's don't want to be here with you's either." Lugnut shot back.

All the surfers and bikers were bickering back and forth. Mack pulled Brady over to the side when she noticed the waves were getting bigger.

"Do you see it outside?"

"Yeah! The waves are getting pretty high."

Exactly! That's what we need to get home, so lets just say our goodbyes and go."

"They're not just gonna let us go out there, you know that."

"right so we will wait until the time is right, then we bolt."

"But I really don't want to go home."

"Brady! I don't want to either but when do you think we will get another storm? Maybe the more we are in this world, the more real it becomes and that's not good. So we have to get out of here!" Brady put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Did anyone tell you you worry too much?" He teased before pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah. You all the time." Mack replied, they both started laughing. Lela stood up on a chair.

"Can we please just get along this one time!" Lela practically begged. Everyone reluctantly agreed. Tanner started tapping his feet and Butchy started clapping her hands. Lela noticed a rhythm going and started to sing:

_ Buddy you're a boy _

_Make a big noise _

_Playing in the streets Gonna be a big man someday _

_You got mud on your face_

_ A big disgrace_

_ Kickin your can all over the place Singing_

_ We will We will Rock you We will We will Rock you_

Brady noticed what she was doing and jumped up on a table and started singing:

_ Buddy you're a young man_

_ Hard man_

_ Shouting in the street Gonna take on the world someday _

_You got blood on your face _

_You're a big disgrace_

_ Waving your banner all over the place _

_Brady&Lela: We will We will Rock you Sing it We will We will Rock you _

_Mack: Buddy you're an old man_

_ Poor man _

_Tanner: Pleading with your eyes _

_Gonna make you some peace some day _

_Mack: You got mud on your face _

_Tanner: You big disgrace_

_ Mack&Tanner: Somebody better put you back into your place_

_ Mack&Brady: We will We will Rock you Sing it _

_Tanner&Lela: We will We will Rock you Everybody _

_Everyone: We will We will Rock you We will We will Rock you_

_ Butchy&Olivia: Alright_

Everybody ended the song clapping and laughing. They may actually start getting along. It was all fun and games until the lights went out and screams filled the room. An extra loud scream came upon someone standing close to Brady. He flinched and put his fingers in his ears.

"Oww!" cried Brady when he was rammed into.

"Stop messing around we were supposed to be quiet." A man with a British accent spoke.

"I tripped." The man who ran into Brady complained.

"Come on!" The British man exclaimed. The chubbier one followed the British one and once they were gone the lights came back on.

"Everyone alright?" Butchy and Tanner asked. Everyone nodded their heads but noticed someone missing. Everyone gasped on who they took. They started off with 20 and now they have 19 and Brady was the most worried of all.

"Let me go!" A voice exclaimed after being tied to a pole.

"Never! This is part of a masters plan, and you are a victim." Les Camembert said when he popped out into the light.

"Well goodbye." He finished before leaving the victim in the dark listening to the storm outside. 'Someone better come help me' the person wondered before falling asleep.

** Sorry it was so short, and again I'm sorry for the way late update. Anyways who do you think was taken? Leave your answer in your review. Chapter hopefully TOMORROW to get me back on track.**


	17. Mack!

**Chapter 17: Mack!**

**Hello everyone! Thank you to SunBlazer15, cherrygorilla, and Emily for reviewing! Also I hope this chapter is a good one because I have had a lot of ideas running through my head, so I hope it's good ideas! Anyways on with chapter 17…Enjoy! And by the way you will figure out who was taken in this chapter!**

Brady literally looked like a zombie. He hadn't slept in 3 days because Mack hasn't showed up yet. They have looked anywhere she could be, but no luck. Brady looked at the worst, maybe he'll never see her again? Maybe she's gone for good? Maybe she went home without him? Brady shook his head to try and get the thoughts out but no use. Mack has disappeared, she may never come back.

Rascal came over and put a hand on Brady's shoulder.

"Dude. We'll find her, don't worry."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, it's not like she could just dive into the ocean and get transported to a different world." Rascal joked. Brady looked up at him with sorrow in his eyes, he looked like he was about to cry. Rascal patted his shoulder and turned around to go help SeaCat look for Mack a little more.

"You can never be too sure." Brady muttered once Rascal was out of ear shot. Everyone took turns looking for Mack. She was the talk of the past couple of days! The only odd thing is Lela was staying unusually quiet. Normally, if one of her friends had gone missing, she wouldn't stop talking about it! But for Mack it was different. She was quiet and all of her conversations were short, almost as if she knew something.

Brady was still sitting in the chair Giggles put him in. She said he needed to sit and calm down. Now everyone knows what Brady looks like when he loses someone important to him and hopefully it never happens again. The carefree, laid back surfer was now the complete opposite. Tanner walked up to him and pulled out another chair and sat across from him.

"You okay?" Tanner asked

"No, not really."

"What's bothering you?"

"Everything! It all makes sense now! That's why there was a scream so close to me and someone grabbed a hold of me and bumped into me!"

Tanner didn't know what to say.

"So…..what do you want to do to get your mind off things? He asked once he figured out something to say.

"Yeah, actually I think I'm gonna go for a walk." Brady said standing up, Tanner did too.

"Alone." Brady added. Tanner sat back down and Brady left Big Mama's.

Meanwhile, back at the lighthouse, Mack had been trying to untie the ropes. No use. She decided to keep trying but the whole time she couldn't think straight. Why hadn't anyone come looking for her? Where's Brady? Without knowing what she was doing she got the ropes off.

"Yes!" She accidently screamed out loud. Luckily, the people who she thought disappeared are gone. She quickly hurried out the door and onto the beach. She was blinded by the light at first. She had been locked in a dark lighthouse for 3 days straight! Once her eyes adjusted to the light she began walking, taking in the beautiful scenery. The sun was setting over the water and it was a beautiful sunset.

Brady on the other hand decided to go back to Big Mama's hoping the others have found Mack. His hopes were gone when he walked in and there was no Mack. He sighed and headed back to his chair in the middle of the room. It was the shindig and everyone was dancing but Brady just couldn't. I didn't feel right.

The gang somehow managed to get Brady up on stage. The music started to play so he sang, he loves to sing. But all of his worries were still in his mind and they weren't getting out. Everyone realized that Brady looked almost lost and alone without Mack, so they sent Lela out to find her while Brady sang:

_I've been looking for the one tonight _

_But I can't see you_

_Cuz I'm blinded by all the lights_

_Woah_

_And I can never get it right_

_I need a breakthrough_

_Why are you so hard to find_

_Oh_

_I've been searching every city never giving up_

_Till I find my angel_

_Diamond in the rough_

_Looking for a signal _

_Baby turn it up tonight_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Shout it out from the roof tops _

_Come on get loud _

_Till they shut us down_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Show me everything that you got _

_Come on get loud loud _

_I need you now_

_Baby let me hear me loud_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_Na na na _

_I've been looking for the one tonight_

_Come on get loud loud _

_Let it out_

_Shout it out from the rooftops_

_Come on get loud _

_Till they shut us down_

_Come on get looooouuuuuudddddd_

_Show me everything that you got _

_Come on get loud loud _

_I need you know_

_Baby let me hear me loud_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_Na na na _

_I've been looking for the one tonight_

Brady finished and everyone cheered. At that moment, Lela walked in with Mack right behind her.

"Look who I found everyone! It's…." Lela began before being cut off by Brady, who jumped off the stage and was making his way through the crowd.

"Mack!" He exclaimed hugging her tightly when he reached her.

"You had me so worried. Where did you go?"

"I found her walking this way on the beach." Lela answered

"So you were just on the beach for 3 days and none of us could find you?" SeaCat asked Mack once her and Brady pulled out of the hug.

"Actually no. I was coming from somewhere and Lela found me." Mack explained sitting down into a booth. Everyone crowded around her.

"Then where were you?" CheeChee asked

"The lighthouse." Mack answered flatly. Everyone gasped. They all thought the lighthouse was gone when they destroyed the weather machine. Olivia was the least shocked of all and Brady noticed this and couldn't help but ask

"What do you know?" He asked Olivia and everyone turned to stare at her, she was left speechless.

**There you go! What did you think? Leave a review in the comments please! Update Thursday, hopefully.**


	18. That's Not Part of the Plan!

**Chapter 18: That's not part of the plan!**

**Hello, I'm back on schedule! Yay! Anyways thank you to everyone that reviewed! And I probably won't update Saturday because I have a gymnastics meet in Buffalo and I probably won't get to update. I will update Sunday then. Here's chapter 18…..Enjoy!**

"Um….I don't. It's just that me and Mack have a complicated relationship." Olivia lied.

"It's not complicated, you hate me and I hate you." Mack protested.

"We'll the only important thing is that you now know I had nothing to do with it. Now lets all go to the beach!" Olivia added running out the door. Of course all of the bikers followed her and the surfers only followed because they absolutely love the beach.

Back at the lighthouse Les Camembert and Dr. Fusion were talking about their next move in Olivia's plan.

"OK now we attack Lela." Les Camembert said evilly.

"Wait, she said no Biker attacks." Dr. Fusion argued pointing at the plan Olivia gave them. Les Camembert grabbed the sheet out of his hand and threw it across the room.

"We make our own plans." They both start laughing evilly until Les scared Dr. Fusion out of laughing. They grabbed their lazar and headed towards the beach.

Tanner was in the water teaching Lela how to surf while Mack, Brady, SeaCat, Giggles, and

Rascal were out catching their own waves. Butchy didn't care who Lela hung out with, him and Olivia were having their first date on the beach. He thought it was perfect, but what he didn't know was that things were about to make a turn, for the worse!

"Those waves were radical!" Rascal exclaimed when the 7 of them reached the shore.

"Yeah it was" Brady agreed, sliding his hand into Mack's while walking over to where their lunch sat on a picnic blanket. Mack had convinced them to eat outdoors on the beach instead of inside at Big Mama's. They reluctantly agreed. Everyone was enjoying their fishburgers and decided to play a game of volleyball; surfers against bikers to see who got dessert. Mack, Giggles, and Kiki were in the front; Rascal was in the middle; and Brady, Tanner, and SeaCat stood in the back on the surfers side.

On the bikers side, Lela, CheeChee, and Struts were in the front; Olivia was in the middle; and Lugnut, Butchy, and Oliver were in the back.

The game began and the bikers served first. After about 5 minutes the surfers had 6 and the bikers had 8. The game was getting pretty intense, although the screaming at each other is usual, but the trying to hit each other in the face, got out of hand a little. Mack, Giggles, Lela, and CheeChee all had a bloody nose. And the rest of them had sand places sand should not be.

They took a time out after about 10 more minutes of playing. Now they were both tied up at 17. They changed up their positions so that now the people in the front were in the back, the back went to the middle and the middle went to the front. Surfer's had the ball and Giggles served, accidently hitting Brady in the back of the head, to be honest, she wasn't the best volleyball server. He let out a squeal and held the back of his head as he turned around. Giggles said sorry but was too busy laughing to mean it. Tanner passed the ball back but Brady grabbed it out of her hands and gave it to Mack.

"I don't want to sit out because I got a concussion." Brady half-joked giving the ball to Mack and walking back to his spot. Mack was about to serve when Lela got hit with a lazar and fell down. Everyone gasped and ran over to help Lela. Olivia spotted the two and marched over to where they were standing. Everybody watched and had their mouths wide open once they realized who she was talking to.

"That was NOT part of the plan! You were supposed to leave the bikers alone! Just target the surfers!" Olivia exclaimed at the two

"Hey!" All the surfers shouted at Olivia in unison. Olivia shrugged it off and looked at the back at Les and Fusion.

"We follow no orders! We attack who we want!" Les exclaimed in his terrible British accent.

"No you don't! You know what forget the plan. You guys are fired!" Olivia shouted walking away before Dr. Fusion stopped her.

"Actually, no. Now that we know your plan, we aren't gonna stop until Big Mama's is ours!" Dr. Fusion exclaimed.

"You surfers and bikers better watch your backs. You don't know who we are coming for next." Les Camembert said before walking back to the lighthouse. Everyone had anger on their face but Mack was the first to say something.

"What were you thinking?!"

Olivia stood there knowing she had a lot of explaining to do.

**There you go hope you liked it. Please review people, please! Next update Saturday if I'm lucky or Sunday….Bye!**


	19. Steal Your Heart

**Chapter 19: Steal Your Heart**

** Hi! I know I haven't updated I was busy…..busy being lazy(: anyways the past couple of days I haven't felt like doing anything, we all probably get like that sometimes! Anyways on with the chapter…..Enjoy!**

Mack stood there waiting for an answer but Olivia didn't budge.

"Are you stupid or something?! Why would you want revenge on us anyways? What did we ever do to you?" Mack spilled, she didn't mean to be that harsh, but she was furious.

"Mack just calm down." Brady said from behind her, he tried but she snapped

"No! Don't tell me to calm down!" Mack saw the look on Brady's face and instantly regretted it. "I'm so sorry sweetie!" She apologized pulling Brady into a hug. "You know how I get when I'm frustrated. I didn't mean any of it." She reassured the rest of the group. She pulled away from Brady and started walking down the beach.

"Poor Mack." Lela said putting a hand on Brady's shoulder. His head popped up and had the 'idea look' on his face as Mack put it.

"All she needs is to relax and cheer up. Everything has gotten her so stressed out lately that she just snaps at people unintentionally. And I have the perfect way to cheer her up." Brady explained before running towards Big Mama's.

"You know, you never did answer any of Mack's questions." Kiki said turning towards Olivia.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed in unison.

"Well, the bikers had told me they never really liked the surfers after the feud ended and still wanted Big Mama's to themselves, so I took the matters into my own hands. And that's about it." Olivia explained but she wasn't finished "I didn't think it would backfire on us I swear."

Nobody looked happy or convinced, even the bikers were unhappy with her. Everybody started to walk away.

"Now thanks to you we all have to watch our backs."Lugnut spat

"Yeah how can we know if we can trust you?" CheeChee also spat

"You can trust me!" Olivia exclaimed. Butchy walked up.

"No we can't. And we are THROUGH!" Butchy stormed off, leaving Olivia speechless and crying.

It was time for the shindig and Brady was nowhere in sight. He put a sign on a chair in the middle of the floor saying 'MACK'. When she arrived, she looked at the sign, looked around, and sat. She had been sitting there for 15 minutes and nothing was happening. Finally the lights went dim and a spotlight appeared on the stage. There, up on stage, was standing with his back towards the crowd, Brady. He was wearing the same outfit he wore when he first sang Steal Your Heart.(If you have ever seen the episode Tunes&Trials of Austin & Ally, you will know what I am talking about.)

"This is a song I wrote and it's called Steal Your Heart, written about a very special girl. Hope you like it."

_ You like the good boys_

_ So I'm not invited to the plans you make_

_ When you're with your friends_

_ But you know bad boys _

_You can't deny it _

_They can always show you where the fun begins_

Brady had now hopped off the stage and was serenading and dancing right in front of Mack

_Hey now baby,_

_ No doubt about it girl you drive me crazy_

He stood in front of her, circling his wrists around his ears when he sang he word crazy. _I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me _

_Wanna steal your heart _

_Steal your heart_

He sang tapping where his heart is on his chest and then where Mack's was, before pulling her onto her feet and singing and dancing with her all around the room

_Call me criminal_

_ I won't deny it_

_ You make me want it all _

_Everything you are_

_ So lock it up_

_ Go on and try it _

_No matter what you do_

_ I'm gonna steal your heart _

_I confess _

_I kinda like it_

_ That you're innocent_

_ Keeping up your guard_

_ I'll break it down_

_ So you can't hid it _

_No matter what you do I'm gonna Steal Your Heart_

By now he was back on stage and Mack was back in her chair.

_ You're a good girl_

_ The perfect picture of an angel smile_

_ From a magazine_

_ But it's a new world _

_And I know so well _

_The side of you_

_ No one's ever seen _

_Hey now baby,_

_ No doubt about it_

_ girl you drive me crazy_

He stood in front of her, circling his wrists around his ears when he sang he word crazy.

_I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me_

_ Wanna steal your heart_

_ Steal your heart_

He sang tapping where his heart is on his chest and then where Mack's was, before pulling her onto her feet and singing and dancing with her all around the room

_ Call me criminal _

_I won't deny it _

_You make me want it all_

_ Everything you are _

_So lock it up_

_ Go on and try it _

_No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart_

_ I confess_

_ I kinda like it_

_ That you're innocent_

_ Keeping up your guard_

_ I'll break it down _

_So you can't hid it_

_ No matter what you do _

_I'm gonna Steal Your Heart_

By now he was back on stage and Mack was back in her chair.

_You're gonna keep it _

_Just like a secret_

_ Baby believe me_

_ You gotta free it _

_And you'll have everything you need_

_ You like the good boys_

_ So I'm not invited to the plans you make_

_ When you're with your friends _

_But you know bad boys _

_You can't deny it _

_They can always show you where the fun begins_

Brady had Mack dancing around Big Mama's again with everyone else tuned out. Like they were the only ones in the world. It was special. Brady wouldn't have it any other way.

_Call me criminal _

_I won't deny it _

_You make me want it all _

_Everything you are_

_ So lock it up_

_ Go on and try it_

_ No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart_

_ I confess_

_ I kinda like it_

_ That you're innocent _

_Keeping up your guard _

_I'll break it down_

_ So you can't hid it _

_No matter what you do_

_ I'm gonna Steal Your Heart_

He finished the song with Mack and him face to face up on stage. Everyone was cheering and clapping.

"So did you like your surprise?" He asked slipping her hands around her waist pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Yes I did. You always know how to calm me down and make me smile." Mack answered. Brady did a little laugh, the spotlight was turning off and they finished the night with a kiss.

**There you go! I don't know why I just had to end it off with a Mack and Brady moment! The song I used was Steal your Heart by Ross Lynch. I love that song so I just couldn't help myself! Next update Thursday and thank you to who reviewed! Bye!**


	20. Summer Time!

**Chapter 20: Summer Time! **

**Hello! Yay! This is my 20th chapter so I hope this is a good chapter for you. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and before you read this chapter, I have a funny story, well it was for me. So I was watching this radio interview with R5, there is this website where you can watch it. And the second verse of 'I Want You Bad' it was just Ross singing, he totally forgot the words and it was live! He just stopped singing and started laughing. I thought it was the funniest thing because of the rest of R5's faces. Anyways, enough of my funny story, here's the story you all came for….Chapter 20….Enjoy!**

The next day was bright and sunny, just the way they liked it.

After last night's shin-dig and after everything that went down, they were finally becoming real friends, did Olivia's messed up plan really do the opposite of what she wanted. Instead of tearing them apart, she may have brought them closer than ever.

Speaking of Olivia, she has been just sitting around hating herself. Now she really did want to go home. She wanted away from this freak of nature on how she ended up in a parallel world by water, and the down part was that, she wasn't dreaming.

Other than that, everyone was having a great time. The bikers were barbecuing on the beach and tanning, while the surfers were swimming, surfing, and tanning also. It was an ordinary day in Wet Side Story, and the best part was, it will stay that way.

Tanner was teaching Lela how to surf, after getting permission from Butchy. It took a lot of begging until he finally gave in to a 30 minute lesson. Mack was tanning with Kiki and Giggles. 'Now this is a summer to remember' she thought. She looked over at Brady, who was helping Tanner teach Lela how to surf. She laughed when it took all the boys to get Lela to stand on the surf board, the funny part was, they were only in 3 feet deep water.

All Mack has ever wanted was to have a summer to remember, and she finally got it. She didn't care if they were in the middle of another war, she just was happy to spend all day on the beach with her friends.

In the ocean, they were all laughing at Lela, she was screaming like a little girl whose favorite dolls head just got popped off. Brady would know what it sounded like, he had lived in a house with 4 girls and his little brother. He knew what certain girl screams sounded like.

"Ok let's lay her back down and just work on sitting up and paddling." Tanner suggested, obviously not wanting to have Lela stand up again, for a while.

"I totally agree." Brady laughed helping Lela sit down on the board.

"I can't believe it took 4 of us to help her stand up." Exclaimed Rascal which ended in a splash and dunked under the water by Lela. Everyone started cracking up, after that Rascal didn't say another word.

"Food's ready!" Called Butchy.

Everyone hopped out of their seats, leaped out of the ocean, and ran up with a plate to where Butchy stood with Prime Rib. After everyone got their meal and finished eating it, they surfers told everyone it was time to party.

"What are we celebrating?" Asked Mack who was confused, thinking she missed the memo.

"You guys!" Exclaimed Giggles "It's been exactly a week since you guys have came here."

Which was true. Mack, Brady, and Olivia all came last Saturday. Mack didn't see a reason to celebrate but she didn't say anything.

"And I've got the perfect song!" Exclaimed Brady rushing up to the stage.

"Oh no." Mack said smirking as she followed him to the front row.

_ Brady: Summer love hanging in the air _

_Hot sand on my feet _

_But I don't care _

_It's all I ever wanted_

_ I hope it never ends_

Everybody was dancing a jamming to the beat. Up on stage was Brady, of course, with Rascal, SeaCat, and Giggles as his backup singers.

_ So good to get away _

_All day in the car_

_ But that's okay_

_ Cause I like, like, like, like it like that_

_ Just chilling with my friends _

_Cause I know_

_ Backups: Know_

_ Brady: A summer time vacation song_

_ And you know_

_ BackUps: Know _

_Brady: Wherever we go_

_ You'll be singing along_

_ Like na, na, na,_

_ The crowd: Na, na, na_

_ Brady: Na, Na, Na_

_ Crowd: Na, Na, NA _

_Brady: Road tripping with my friends _

_And wherever we go this song never ends_

_ Turn up the radio_

_ Just drop the top and drive_

_ Not gonna get a minute to sleep _

_I'll be under the boardwalk_

_ Moving my feet _

_Yeah_

_ So come along with me_

_ Let's have a crazy time _

_Cause I know _

_Backups: Know_

_ Brady: A summer time vacation song _

_And you know _

_BackUps: Know _

_Brady: Wherever we go_

_ You'll be singing along Like na, na, na,_

_ The crowd: Na, na, na_

_ Brady: Na, Na, Na_

_ Crowd: Na, Na, NA _

_Brady: It's such a crazy journey_

_ But I'm not in any hurry _

_I'm taking my time _

_It's all I ever wanted _

_To not know where we're going _

_Enjoying the ride_

_ Yeah, yeah_

_ Cause I know _

_Backups: Know_

_ Brady: A summer time vacation song_

_ And you know _

_BackUps: Know_

_ Brady: Wherever we go _

_You'll be singing along_

_ Like na, na, na,_

_ The crowd: Na, na, na_

_ Brady: Na, Na, Na_

_ Crowd: Na, Na, NA_

Everyone cheered. Brady was right, he had the perfect plan.

As the day reached its end and everyone was heading home, they all realized. This was a perfect summer, they didn't care what happened. It was the end to Mack and Brady's summer,

But the beginning of theirs.

** There you go, chapter 20. Done! I would like to see what your guys favorite chapter is so far, my favorite was Chapter 19, I just loved writing that chapter! Anyways please tell me in your review, I would love to know! Next update Saturday!**


	21. The Hurricane

**Chapter 21: The Hurricane **

**Hello! I decided I am going to update Sunday's instead of Saturday's. it's just easier for me. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and sends me PM's. Anyways on with the chapter…..Enjoy!**

Yesterday was probably one of the best days anyone has ever had in a long time.

But when there is one day where nothing goes wrong, something goes wrong.

All of the surfers were in Big Mama's figuring out who Les and Fusion were going to target next. They haven't targeted anyone in a while but they would rather be safe than sorry.

"Ok, first they targeted Mack." Brady said crossing out Mack's name. They made a list of names of everyone here.

"Then they targeted Lela." Tanner added crossing out Lela's name. They crossed out their names because they figured that they wouldn't target the same person twice.

"Wait a minute! I'm classified as a surfer right?" Mack asked suddenly standing up out of the booth.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed

"And Lela's a biker! Which could only mean one thing! They are targeting in a pattern. They want all of us gone and they want Big Mama's, so they figured that taking us down one by one will get rid of us!"

"Yeah! So we figured it out on who they are targeting next!" Rascal exclaimed jumping out of the booth. Everyone had a look of accomplishment on their faces but once they realized what Rascal had just said, worry was now the new look on their faces.

Next was the surfers, one of them were going down.

There has been a kidnapping and lazar shoot down, the next one can't be good.

All day the surfers have been watching there backs, careful on where they go and if they are alone. They were given weird looks by all of the bikers, but what they didn't realize was, that they were next.

Meanwhile at the lighthouse, Les and Fusion were working on a who they were going to target next.

"Next we go after Giggles. She is a very perky, gullible surfer, perfect target. And I know exactly what we are going to do." Les explained and they started working on their plan.

Giggles burst through the doors of Big Mama's and rushed up on stage.

"Attention everyone! I just heard on the radio, that there is going to be this thing called a hurricane and that we should leave town immediately! And that we shouldn't come back until everything is cleaned up."

Everyone ran around collecting their belongings and screaming

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!"

Although, everyone was oblivious to the reason that there was a hurricane happening in their always perfect town, Mack, Brady, and Olivia were the least worried of all. They knew they were in a movie! The only way a movie could have a hurricane was that if it was supposed to be there in the first place.

"Everyone just calm down." Mack tried. She hopped up on a table and tried again

"HEY!" She screamed. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and looked up at her.

"Ok. I know what you are all thinking. That you are going to die, but I can assure you that there is no hurricane. Les and Fusion were just using Giggles to get rid of us, probably considering on how gullible she is." Mack explained

"Hey!" Giggles exclaimed looking deeply offended.

"We all know it's true!" Butchy said

"Double hey!" She exclaimed again.

"Anyways, there is no hurricane so lets ju…." Mack began before being cut off by Brady.

"Uh…Mack"

"What?"

"Turn around." Mack did as she was told and her jaw flew open. Outside the waves were getting bigger and it was getting windier.

"You were saying?" Butchy exclaimed

Mack just smiled and hopped off the table.

"I'm so scared!" Giggles exclaimed leaping into Rascal's arm. Lela did the same to Tanner. Brady was ready for Mack to do the same, but instead she walked over and stared out the window, thinking how on Earth can a hurricane happen in a place where the weather is always perfect.

"Come on. Let's barricade the windows and doors." Brady yelled over the wind heading towards the door with all of the boys following him. Mack stopped him before he opened the door.

"Be careful ok" He nodded and left with the boys right on his tail.

_ Olivia: Think the clouds are clogging up my brain_

_ Like the weather drains same as the tears on my face_

_ And I'm stuck up in the storm eye_

_ I guess I'll be alright_

_ Oh_

_ Uh oh uh oh _

_Oh oh _

_Uh oh uh oh _

_Then it hits me like oh_

_ Uh oh uh oh_

_ Oh no_

_ Uh oh uh oh_

_ Lela: And you're that wind that swept me off my feet_

_ Got me flying til I'm crying and I'm down on my knees_

_ That's what Dorothy was afraid of_

_ The sneaky tornado_

_ Oh_

_ Uh oh uh oh _

_Oh oh_

_ Uh oh uh oh_

_ There's no place like home_

_ Uh oh uh oh _

_Home_

_ Uh oh uh oh_

_ Olivia&Lela: I'm boarding up the windows_

_ Locking up my heart_

_ It's like every time the wind blows_

_ I feel it tearing us apart_

_ Every time he smiles_

_ I let him in again _

_Everything is fine_

_ When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane _

_Here comes the sun _

_Here comes the rain _

_Standing in the eye of the hurricane _

_Here comes the sun _

_Here comes the rain_

_ Standing in the eye of the hurricane_

As the song ended the boys had come back inside after almost being blown away. Butchy walked up to Olivia

"Was that song about me?"

"NO it wasn't it was just a song." He and Olivia shared a smirk when the lights went out.

"See. I knew we should've left town." Giggles spoke out earning a laugh from the whole group.

Meanwhile at the lighthouse, Les and Fusion were sitting by the window watching the hurricane.

"Best weather machine we ever built! When they see the damage and how much it's going to cost, they will have no choice other than to leave town." Les said tapping tea cups with Fusion and continued to watch the hurricane destroy

EVERYTHING

** Hope you enjoyed my chapter. The song I used was Hurricane by Bridgit Mendler. I don't know why I had a hurricane, I just had a random idea and went with it. Update Tuesday! Review!**


	22. What a Disaster!

**Chapter 22: What a disaster! **

**Hi! It's me again! I just watched the movie Frozen for the first time and loved it! Anyways thank you to cherrygorilla and SunBlazer15 for reviewing. Here's another chapter…enjoy!**

The storm was bashing against everything. Nobody thought they were going to make it out alive. But they were proven wrong.

"Hey, I think I hear birds chirping!" Rascal spoke out, everyone looked up. They all had a death grip on a certain item or something. It created a chain of people.

Brady held onto a chair while Mack gripped his hand tightly. Lela grabbed on to Mack's leg while Butchy took one arm and Tanner took the other, both not wanting to let go for their life. Lugnut had Butchy's back and CheeChee and Struts held onto each other, not really getting the point. Giggles held onto Rascal who held onto Tanner. Kiki held onto Giggles while SeaCat held onto his hat, also not getting the point. Olivia was under a table, not connected to the chain.

"Yah I hear them too." Brady piped in, getting free of Mack's grip which made the whole chain fall apart. Everyone went towards the doors. Once they reached them, Tanner reached out and opened them. Everyone gasped.

"What happened to our town?" Lela shrieked. Everyone shrugged.

"I'm never going to be able to watch Wet Side Story the same way now." Brady whispered into Mack's ear. She nodded in agreement, speechless on what to say. Big Mama's was the only thing still standing. Like there was an invisible wall protecting the shack. Other than that, everything else was destroyed.

"How are we ever gonna get this place fixed?" Lugnut asked.

"I guess we will have to sell the lot, there is no way we'll be able to fix this. Only Big Mama's is left!" Butchy answered. No one liked the idea, but they came to the conclusion they had no choice.

"NO!" Mack spoke out "That's exactly what the two nimrods who created this whole thing wants! I'm not going to let you guys give up!"

"But we don't have the money to fix everything!" SeaCat argued

"We don't need it! All we have to do is work together, is that too much to ask?" Mack questioned the group

"YES!" Everyone agreed.

"Look the weather is beautiful, we just need some motivation!"

_ Mack: When you think all hope is gone_

_ There's a place somewhere beyond _

_Take a chance and realize_

_ It's right before your very eyes_

_ Leave the dark clouds far behind_

_ And step outside The weather's fine_

As Mack was singing their motivation, they were all working as a team to get this place looking as if the hurricane never hit

_ It's raining sunshine_

_ Oh it's raining sunshine_

_ All over mankind _

_It's raining sunshine_

_ As real as it can be_

_ Believe in what you see_

_ Not just in your mind _

_It's raining sunshine_

_ Something's in the atmosphere _

_Don't be scared on what you fear _

_Look around the storm has passed_

Mack strolls up to Lela and puts an arm around her shoulder

_Just hurricanes of happiness_

She struts on over to Giggles who was holding an umbrella

_ Raise up your umbrellas high_

_ And stand beneath _

_The clear blue skies_

Giggles did as she was told and strolled along the beach with her umbrella high

_ It's raining sunshine _

_Oh it's raining sunshine_

_ All over mankind _

_It's raining sunshine _

_As real as it can be _

_Believe in what you see_

_ Not just in your mind _

_It's raining sunshine _

_Too many wonders to explain _

_Days of sunlight_

_ Drops of rain_

_ Coming down from up above _

_Cloudy with a chance of love _

_Can't you feel it in the air_

_ Sweet sensations everywhere _

_Whatever weather is in store_

_ Bringing on the crowd once more_

_ It's raining sunshine_

_ Oh it's raining sunshine_

_ All over mankind_

_ It's raining sunshine_

_ As real as it can be_

_ Believe in what you see_

_ Not just in your mind_

_ It's raining sunshine_

Once the song ended almost everything was cleaned up and thrown away, everyone sat around a campfire. Roasting marshmallows, making s'mores. Even after the disaster yesterday, they still weren't gonna let it get in the way of their summer without a fight.

Les was not a happy camper, though. He was so confused on why none of them had left town. He couldn't believe they cleaned it all up. He realized that it had something to do with Mack and Brady. They would've gave up easily if it wasn't for them two. They also know when everything is going to happen, like they knew about everyone there from their names to their back stories. Both of them knew something was not right with them two being there.

And they were going to get to the bottom of it.

**There you go! Hope you liked it. Sorry it was so short. Next update Thursday! Please review! Bye!**


	23. Found Out About You

**Chapter 23: Found out About you **

**Hi! It's me again. Before you read this chapter I forgot to put the last chapter's song title and artist so here it is now. The song I used was Raining Sunshine by Miranda Cosgrove. Anyways on with the chapter…Enjoy!**

The beach now looked almost the exact way it was before the hurricane.

One positive outcome of the storm was now the bikers and surfers were getting along, which was a good thing in Mack, Brady, and Olivia's mind.

Today was a normal day, everyone doing whatever it was they did and being excited about the shin-dig tonight. Nobody knows why they get all excited, they just seem to do so.

The surfers were hanging out around the rock, Mack, Giggles, and Kiki sat on the rock, while the guys sat or stood around them.

"So what's going on at the shin-dig tonight?" Brady asked making himself comfortable on the sand near Mack.

"The usual, dancing, Lela singing, Lela falling, Tanner catching her…" SeaCat started

"Nothing's different." Kiki added. Everyone started chuckling at their description.

Meanwhile with the bikers, they were all asking the same question. They all are at Butchy and Lela's house just hanging out.

"So are you not going to fall off the stage tonight?" CheeChee teased Lela. She giggled

"Oh I don't know. Maybe I will or stand near the middle." Lela pretended to be thinking about her decision closely.

"How about the middle of the stage." Chuckled Butchy, which resulted in giggles and chuckles from the whole group.

With Olivia. She wasn't mad, she didn't hate herself, she was just disappointed in herself. She may have lost the bestest friends she has ever had and the best boyfriend too.

The surfers thought they had it all figured out on what they are going to do next. But they didn't know, she knows. Olivia was the one who gave them the plan in the first place, so only she knew how to stop them. But she couldn't do it alone. She had to get help from the surfers and bikers. But how? They all hate her guts right now. She will have to find a way. And with that she rushed down the beach to find the two gangs.

Time flashed and now they were at the shin-dig. Everyone was wearing the same thing they usually wear. Olivia was behind stage, very nervous. This was how she was going to tell everyone that she can help fix this if they all work together. Now was the time, Lela was in Tanner's arm because she just fell off the stage.

"Go time." Olivia muttered and took the stage. Everyone looked at her with wonder.

"Um hello everyone." She said. Everyone stayed quiet, she swore she could hear a cricket. Wait do they even have crickets? Not the time right now! She argued in her head.

"Anyways, I think I have an idea on how to stop Les and Fusion."

"Well we wouldn't need a plan if you hadn't gone and mingled with them." Lugnut shouted earning a yeah from the crowd of bikers.

"Look I know I made a mistake and I'm sorry. But I seriously think this'll work and it might be our only chance to get home." This sparked Mack's attention and she spoke out

"Ok keep talking."

"As you all know they have created a weather machine and the only way for us to get home and get rid of it is to destroy it so it can blow up. So we just need to make it blow up and they'll be gone and so Mack, Brady, and I can go home."

No one seemed to like the idea of Mack and Brady leaving, but they were willing to give her plan a shot, well the surfers anyways.

"Well why should we listen to you?" Butchy yelled

"Look do you want to stay here in fear that they are going to mess with you again or do you want to do something about it?"

"Do something about it." Butchy answered very quietly

"See!"

_ Olivia: Cause for the first time in forever _

_I finally understand _

_For the first time in forever _

_We can fix this _

_Hand in hand_

_ We can head down this mountain together_

_ You don't have to live in fear _

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_ I'll be right here_

Olivia got everyone's hopes up and they all sat down to decide when and how they were going to attack.

At the lighthouse, Les and Fusion were trying to figure out Mack and Brady. When a memory struck Fusion.

"I remember! When we first captured them, they were talking about how we were fictional characters in a movie that they got stuck in. So they must be from the future!"

"Really?! That's good news! When the others find out it will crush them."

They finally found out about the couple.

"So Olivia might be that way too."

Now that they know, they aren't going to be the only ones that know,

They were going to make sure of it.

**There you go. Hope you liked it! The song I used was For The First Time in Forever from Frozen. Next update Sunday! Don't forget to review!**


	24. Let it Go

**Chapter 24: Let It Go**

**Hi! Ok to start thank you to SunBlazer15 and cherrygorilla for reviewing. Also I will have some important news on Thursday just letting you know ahead of time. Anyways here is chapter 24….Enjoy!**

"I seriously think this plan will work!" Brady exclaimed. They all just discussed on how the will destroy the machine and hopefully get rid of the two nimrods, as Mack put it, forever.

"We can go home!" Mack also exclaimed and Olivia nodded her head in agreement. Both of the girls wanted to go home but everyone did not want them to leave, Brady didn't want to go home, but he knew that, that is where he belongs.

Everyone stayed up all night figuring out this plan, if this didn't work, they will have nothing.

Meanwhile back at the lighthouse, they had planned to tell everyone the truth on Mack and Brady but they weren't so sure if they believed it themselves. And if they didn't believe it none of the bikers and surfers would believe it. So they just decided to create another unusual weather storm and leave it as that.

"Oh my gosh! Look outside!" Lela ordered rushing towards the window with CheeChee and Struts following.

"Come on!" Lela said rushing over to the surfer girls and Olivia, motioning them towards the window.

"Woah. What is that?" Giggles asked, everyone was amazed by the beauty of the scenery outside.

"It's snow." Mack answered not sure on how snow could be happening, on a beach, in a movie. It only made sense, it was the weather machine.

"Snow?"

"Oh my gosh."

"It's beautiful!"

"How come we've never seen this before?"

Questions liked that filled the room.

"Well come on. Let's go!" Struts exclaimed before Olivia stopped her

"You can't go out dressed like that!"

"Right…..I need my boots instead of my heels. Thank you Olivia." Struts said before running to find her boots

"That's not what I meant!" Olivia called, but Struts didn't listen. She turned around to find everyone outside playing in the snow.

Brady had picked up Mack and thrown her in the snow. Struts was falling down every 5 seconds because she was standing on a sheet of ice. SeaCat and Rascal were having a snowball fight against Lugnut and Butchy. Lela, Giggles, and Kiki were making snow angels while Tanner and CheeChee were building a fort.

Olivia made her way towards the group of first experience of snow people and joined the fort making process.

"They aren't supposed to be enjoying it!" Exclaimed Les from the lighthouse watching everyone have the time of their lives.

"Make it snow harder and faster!" He ordered Fusion.

The snow started to come down harder and faster but that didn't stop the surfers and bikers. They were still having the time of their lives.

_Olivia: Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Turn my back _

_And slam the door_

Everyone was enjoying themselves. The fort was now finished and Olivia was standing on top of it. Mack just got Brady in the snow instead of her and looked around and started singing

_Mack: The snow glows white_

_On the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

She sang referring to the castle Tanner, CheeChee, and Olivia built. Tanner marched over and placed a crown made of ice on Mack's head

_And it looks like I'm the queen_

_Lela: The wind is howling like_

_The storm it is inside_

_Couldn't keep it in _

_Heaven knows I tried_

Lela sang this considering she just explained to Mack that she knew Olivia's plan but was sworn not to tell and that she was very sorry

_Giggles: Don't let them in _

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl _

_You always have to be_

Giggles was now standing around the castle. Lela was too. Mack and Olivia were on the top. The guys were just watching and listening to the girl's voices, which were like angels, in the boyfriends point of view,.

_Struts: Conceal don't feel_

_CheeChee: Don't let them know_

_Kiki: Well now they know_

Now all the girls were surrounding the castle with Olivia and Mack still on top. Now it was the biker girls turn to shine

_Biker girls: Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go _

_Let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_Surfer girls: Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let it go _

_Let it go_

Mack and Olivia both lived in New York at sometime, so the next line for them was surprisingly true

_Mack&Olivia: The cold never bothered me anyway_

Now all of the girls were dancing around in the snow, singing too

_CheeChee&Struts: It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_Mack&Lela: The fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

This was true for Mack. The first couple of days she was here, her past had haunted her, but now she wasn't scared at all

_Giggles&Kiki: Up here in the cold thin air_

_I finally can breathe_

_Olivia: I know I left a life behind _

_But I'm too relieved to grieve_

_Biker girls: Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go _

_Let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_Surfer girls: Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let it go _

_Let it go_

_Mack&Olivia: The cold never bothered me anyway_

_Lela: Standing frozen_

_Giggles: In the life I've chosen_

_Olivia: You won't find me_

_Mack: My past is so behind me_

_CheeChee: Buried in the snow_

_Biker girls: Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go _

_Let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_Surfer girls: Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let it go _

_Let it go_

_Mack&Olivia: The cold never bothered me anyway_

_All the girls: Let it go_

Everyone was now in an intense snowball game of girls against guys. The weather machine didn't make them mad,

It made them happier.

**There you go! Hope you liked it! The song I used was Let It Go by Demi Lovato. Review! And see you Tuesday! Bye!**


	25. Confessions and Disappearances

**Chapter 25: Confessions and Disappearances**

**PLEASE READ! Ok to start off thank you to who reviewed. Also I will not be updating again until 2 weeks from now. So that means until Earth Day! This is because I am going on Vacation for Spring Break to….South Carolina! I'm so excited so here's the chapter and I hope you enjoy. And the reason I won't be updating on Thursday is because sadly I will not have time.**

The sun had finally come out and melted all of the snow away, much to everyone's disappointment.

Today was a sunny day which they haven't had in a while, so they were going to make the best of it. Well until something goes wrong.

Everyone was chilling on the beach. The guys were playing Frisbee and the girls were tanning. They had planned on going after Les and Fusion today but once they realized how nice the weather was, they decided to put it off until tomorrow, hoping that it wasn't too late.

But what they didn't know was that it will be too late, and soon enough, they will be on their own.

Everyone decided to play some kickball on the beach. Even the girls agreed. Probably because half of them had a crush on one of the guys and would do anything to be around them.

They had decided that Tanner and Butchy were team captains considering they were both the so called 'Leaders' of both groups.

They flipped a coin and Tanner one so he got to chose first.

To everyone's surprise, he didn't pick Lela first,

He picked SeaCat.

Probably because he has been his best friend for like ever and has always been there for him when he needed him. They were like true brothers.

"Lugnut." Butchy chose first for probably the same reason as Tanner when he chose SeaCat. They have been buddies and have been through a lot. Which came no surprise to anyone.

"Lela." Tanner chose next. He got his best buddy, now he has to play the boyfriend card and pick Lela. Considering if she wouldn't have ended up on his team either way she would not be happy with him.

"Yay!" Lela beamed as she skipped over to where Tanner and SeaCat were standing.

"Um…." Was all Butchy said as he skimmed over the group.

"There's a person here named Ummmm? I want to meet 'em." Teased Struts which resulted in laughter from the rest of the unchosen people.

"Haha" Butchy mocked. He didn't know who to chose. He didn't like the surfers and he knew the girl bikers won't do anything to help. Everyone was surprised on who he ended up choosing.

"Mack."

She looked up at Butchy, clearly shocked. If anything she would have been on Tanner's team considering they were closer.

"Me?" She asked thinking she heard him wrong.

"Well you are the only one here who goes by Mack so…"

Everyone started to laugh at Butchy's remark as Mack walked over and joined the two biker guys.

Now all that was left was Brady, Giggles, Kiki, Rascal, Struts, CheeChee, and Olivia. Uneven teams so whoever was left and the caption that was left to choose would have them as a substitute if anyone got hurt or tired of playing the game.

After everyone was chosen the team looked like this:

Team Tanner

SeaCat

Lela

Brady

Giggles

Rascal

Olivia

Team Butchy

Lugnut

Mack

CheeChee

Struts

Kiki

Butchy didn't like the idea of a true surfer on his team but he got over it.

Butchy's team was in the field and it was Tanner's turn to kick. They decided Mack pitches, Lugnut has first base, CheeChee had second, Butchy had third, and everyone else just sort of filled in the empty spaces.

By ten minutes of screaming and arguing and Butchy's team has not gotten to play at all, Tanner's team had 7 homeruns or points. Finally they got their third out and they switched sides.

Lela is pitching, Brady has got first base, SeaCat second, and Tanner third, again the rest just kind of filled in the empty spaces.

The score was now Tanner's- 10 and Butchy's- 11. The biker team was now in the field when Les and Fusion showed up.

Today was the day they decided to tell everyone about Mack, Brady, and Olivia.

"What do you want?" Olivia snapped standing up from the bench and walking over to the two. Everyone noticed their appearance and followed Olivia but keeping their distance. Mack gripped Brady's hand and walked up and stood next to Olivia.

"We thought everyone would like to know the big secret you guys are hiding from them that also has something to do with them." Les explained. Everyone looked from the two to their three friends.

"What big secret?" Mack asked with annoyance in her voice showing she didn't have a secret and if she did how would they have known about it.

"My friend Dr. Fusion would like to explain it a little more clearly so you guys can understand."

"Right. When Mrady and Back were first captured by us they confessed something you all might want to know."

"Ok first of all its Mack and Brady not whatever you just said. And second what did we ever confess to you two?" Mack asked even more annoyed than the first time. Seriously people, she and Brady had probably the two most simplest names in the world. How could they get them mixed up!

"Whatever. You guys confessed this…" Fusion started looking to the left, motioning for everyone to follow. A flashback played back to the scene where everything was confessed.

"_We're from the future and you aren't real. Just a villain in a movie we got stuck in somehow." Brady explained_

"_No." Dr. Fusion said not believing what he was hearing._

"_Yup." Mack answered _

_Dr. Fusion looked straight ahead as if looking into a camera_

"_So I'm nothing but a flicker on a silver screen?"_

"_Yeah pretty much." Mack answered once again as the flashback came to an end._

"There's your proof." Les said satisfied as if what he had just down one him the lottery.

"Is what I just saw true?" Lela spoke out choking back tears. Tanner rushed over and embraced her into a hug.

Mack and Brady knew they couldn't lie considering they just saw proof that they were all just fictional characters in a movie.

"Yes!" Mack blurted out. "But you guys didn't see the ending it gets better."

"How does this get better?" Lugnut asked

"Look I know you guys are probably not the happiest with us but…" Brady began

"But what?" Butchy spat

"But we are your friends and that's the only time we haven't told you guys something and we are sorry but we knew you wouldn't believe us if we told you like I didn't believe it either but we have always been here for you and are helping you get through the toughest time of your life so if you never trust us again fine but just know we never meant to hurt you." Mack babbled her apology which pretty much spoke for Brady and Olivia too.

"Don't worry Mack. We forgive you." Lela reassured

"You do?" Asked the three of them in unison.

"Of course! Yeah we have to get used to the fact that we are characters in a movie but you were right. You didn't try to hurt us and you have helped us out so we don't know what we would've ever done in this situation without you guys." Lela answered pulling all three of them into a hug.

Like Mack, Lela spoke pretty much for the rest of the people.

Now everyone headed back into Big Mama's which was designed as a maze as a joke to freak out the girls. It didn't work too well. Lela had lost Mack, Brady, and Olivia in the maze. She had finally found them when the lights turned off. Everything went black. Once they came back on Lela screamed

"Mack?"

"Brady!"

"Olivia?"

But there was no answer.

The three of them were gone.

**Hope you liked it. Now everyone knows the truth about themselves. I just had to leave it as a cliffhanger because I'll be gone for 2 weeks. Tell me your thought in your review. Like where they went, who took them, and so on. See you in two weeks!**


End file.
